Earth: Bring it Down
by Sapphire-Raindrop
Summary: [Sequel to Water: Twist of Fate] The Earth Kingdom is an impartial maze, its paths constantly twisting and turning. The Avatar and his friends have taken one path, Prince Zuko and his companions have decided upon another. Along the way, enemies and friends will be made, unexpected feelings will arise, and loyalties will be tested. Nothing is set in stone.
1. Most Vulnerable

Well, I just couldn't stay away...

I know, I said it would take a while, but I just can't stop writing this! I tried to work on my other fanfics, but this one kept nagging at me!

**For those of you who are new...**

THIS IS A SEQUEL! The first book is called Water: Twist of Fate, so if you haven't read it, go check it out! This will make a lot more sense if you do!

For the rest of you...enjoy the first chapter of Earth: Bring it Down!

If you like it, and want more...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Earth: Bring it Down**

_a Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic _

_by _Sapphire-Raindrop

* * *

Chapter 1: Most Vulnerable

* * *

Dakota let out a soft sigh, her fingers plucking at the clean trousers and kimono shirt she now wore. Instead of the bold colors of the Fire Nation, the shirt was a mild pink color, the pants an unobtrusive tan. Her skin was freshly scrubbed, and smelled like fragrant lotion.

It had been three weeks and three days since the siege of the North Pole.

Three weeks had been spent at sea. Luckily, just when the food and water that was stored on the ship was running out, they reached a small Fire Nation settlement. The main attraction was a large, extravagant spa, and that's where Dakota was now, along with Zuko and Iroh.

The spa owners had taken one look at Zuko and Iroh and proclaimed their visit free of charge, as they were royalty. Iroh convinced them that Dakota was their companion, and the hospitality was extended to her as well. Dakota had never been to a spa before, and Iroh suggested that she take the time to enjoy herself. She really tried, but the trauma of the North Pole was still fresh in her mind, and so it was difficult.

The spa employees fussed over her, giving her massages, hair treatments, pedicures and manicures like they were small trifles. Dakota wasn't sure that she was comfortable being around such extravagance, and was glad when she was finally left alone. The spa grounds were lovely, with flowering cherry blossom trees scattered all around the place and filling the air with their delicate scent.

Dakota shook her head to clear it, and looked up at the sound of someone approaching her. It was Zuko, and if she looked beyond him, she could see Iroh getting a back massage in one of the open rooms. The older man was beaming, and Dakota smiled at his shameless enjoyment.

Then, she looked up at Zuko. He was staring out at the trees, his shoulders tense under the sleeves of his pink robe. Dakota gave him a small smile of greeting that he didn't see, and looked out at the gardens. Small ponds were scattered along the way, and as she looked, Dakota suddenly spotted something small and brown waddle across the path.

Dakota's eyes widened, and she scrambled to her feet. Zuko looked at her in silent question, but she was too absorbed in examining the small creature that had just shown itself. The girl hurried down the cobblestone path, a breathless laugh escaping her when she rounded the nearest corner.

Before her stretched a lovely pond, and looking up at her were the bright eyes of at least ten ducks that sported small turtle shells on their backs instead of folded wings. They were so soft looking, and Dakota approached the pond cautiously, kneeling down so as not to startle them. These had to be the "turtle-ducks" that Iroh had talked about, the source of her nickname.

As she knelt by the pond's edge, the turtle-ducks chattered excitedly, and paddled over to where she sat. Their little heads tilted as they examined her, and their chattering increased when a small loaf of bread dropped on the grass beside her. Startled, Dakota whipped around, only to relax when she saw that it was Zuko.

"Thanks," Dakota murmured, tearing off a little piece and tossing it into the pond. The ducks hurried to gobble it down, and prodded her hands for more. She giggled at the slick feel of their bills against her fingers. A sigh was heard, and Dakota looked over to see Zuko observing the creatures with an indecipherable expression on his face.

"The turtle-ducks seem friendly," Dakota commented, unsure of what else to say.

"My mother always said that turtle-ducks were good judges of character. She believed that they could sense kindness in a person. I guess she was right," Zuko replied gruffly, his eyes hooded as they gazed down at the still waters of the pond. Dakota was surprised that he chose to mention his mother, and noted with a smile when the ducks began to surround Zuko, the quacking extending to him as well.

"I guess she was," Dakota said, choosing not to bring Zuko's attention to the duck's actions. The two of them sat in silence for a time, tossing in bits of bread until it was gone. By that point, the turtle-ducks were lazily full, their flippers paddling until they reached the grassy shore. Dakota beamed when one of the turtle-ducks flopped down in her lap, its head resting on her knee. She stroked the fluffy head, and traced the pattern of its shell with a single finger.

Zuko was still captivated by the still water of the pond, and so Dakota was surprised when he spoke.

"It's been three years since I left home. Three years today," Zuko bit out, his eyes narrowing. Dakota blinked at him for a moment, and then understood. No wonder he was so out of sorts; today was the day he had been banished from his homeland. Dakota petted the turtle-duck in her lap, trying to figure out how to respond.

It was strange, this new camaraderie she shared with Zuko. Ever since the North Pole, something in their relationship had shifted. No longer did Zuko look Dakota like she was a waste of space, and Dakota no longer felt like a small bug under his boot.

They were – dare she say it – equals.

It was still in the early stages, which meant that both of them were acutely aware of the awkwardness present in between them. It spoke volumes that Zuko was trying to open up to her despite his instincts that demanded he shut her out. Dakota saw how hard he was trying, and knew that she had to work just as hard.

Nothing with Zuko was ever easy, that had been proven time and time again.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you must be feeling," Dakota said, looking over at him. Zuko took a deep breath, and met her gaze for a brief moment. His golden eyes were searching her face, and after a second or two he frowned.

"Yes, you can."

Three simple words, and yet they carried such weight. It was an acknowledgement, an unexpected admittance that Zuko wasn't the only one who was suffering. There was a question in his eyes, and Dakota let out a sigh. Her heart ached for the boy sitting next to her.

"Well, I suppose I can, in a way. But I was taken from my world without my family's knowledge. Your family…they're the ones that sent you away. I can't imagine what it must have been like."

Dakota really couldn't. Her parents were loving and kind, and Henry was a quirky bundle of energy she loved in her own way. They would do whatever it took to get her back home if they knew were she was; they would never let her go if they had a choice between keeping her and losing her. The solace she could take from being dragged into the Avatar world was that her parents loved her, and would never stop loving and wanting the best for her.

Zuko didn't have that same luxury. His own father scarred his face beyond repair, and then banished him with only a ship and an uncle to guide him. His mother had been banished only a few years before, and he was set with an impossible task in order to return home – the capture of the Avatar, someone who had been missing for nearly one hundred years. Compared to Dakota, Zuko's home was painfully close…but in truth, Zuko was no closer to getting home than Dakota was.

Zuko's face was so open in that moment, for once the impassive scowl gone from his expression. He stared down at the turtle-ducks as they waddled around him, his lips pursing together. He was, for a brief point in time, he ceased to be the formidable Fire Prince with an awful temper. He became a forsaken child with sad eyes, just as lost as Dakota was.

The two teenagers relapsed into silence, and Dakota wished that she hadn't said anything. The tension in the air was so thick she could almost taste it, and it itched at her conscience like a bug bite. The little turtle-duck in her lap stirred, and quacked groggily before moving to join its kin in the pond. She watched as the turtle-ducks retreated to the other side of the pond, searching for more food presumably.

"If you could go back to your world, would you?" Zuko finally asked, so softly that Dakota almost missed it.

"Would _you_ go home if you had the chance?" Dakota retorted, not unkindly. Zuko glanced at her, his brow furrowing as he did so. He didn't have to reply; they both knew the answer.

Zuko returned his gaze to the surrounding trees. They rustled in the breeze, causing a scattering of small pink petals to float to the ground. Dakota reached up, letting a few of the petals collect in her hand. They were so small that she couldn't even feel them.

When Dakota looked up from her hand, she saw that Zuko had gotten up and was walking back toward the main building. She watched him leave, and felt an unpleasant mixture of relief and guilt.

* * *

Dakota picked up one of the shells Iroh had collected, admiring it in the light of the setting sun. It reminded Dakota of the shell the mer-otter had given her, all those months ago. Her fingers reached up to trace the smooth red shell that rested against her skin, just below her collarbone. In the same motion, she touched the three pearls nestled against her throat. Dakota hadn't thought about the gypsies in a long time, but now, as she stared out the window at the waves crashing against the sandy shore, they were all she could think about.

Dakota put the shell down on the table, and moved over to the windowsill, leaning against it.

Had the prison rig captives found their way to the mainland by now? Had Matya's father – Pali, that was his name – found a way back to his family? Had he told his wife and daughter about who Dakota really was, about how she was willingly traveling with the Fire Nation prince and his uncle? Would they be happy she was alive, or would they curse her name?

Did they think of Dakota at all?

"Uncle, we can't take all of this with us! We have to carry our belongings ourselves, remember?" Zuko barked, and Dakota jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice. She turned to see that he had shouldered a leather pack, his golden eyes narrowed at his uncle. Iroh smiled good-naturedly, and opened his mouth to respond when a smooth, feminine voice sounded from the opposite side of the room.

"Hello, brother."

Zuko froze, and Iroh's eyes widened in surprise. Dakota turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway – she couldn't be more than fourteen years old. She was beautiful, with glossy black hair and ruby-red lips that gleamed in the light of the lamps. But even so, at the sight of her, Dakota felt a deep chill. It started at her toes and resonated through her body until it reached the back of her neck.

_Danger, danger_, something deep within her whispered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Zuko spat, and Dakota flinched at the harsh bitterness in his voice. It had been at least a month since Dakota had last heard Zuko speak with that much venom, and that put Dakota on guard immediately. This girl, whoever she was, was not to be trusted.

Zuko's sister smiled, a pitying smile, and sauntered over to the nearest table, seating herself with all the elegance of a cat waiting to pounce. Dakota shifted, her hands clenching at her sides. The urge to Firebend was strong, almost overwhelming. Iroh seemed to sense her unease, because he gave her elbow a gentle squeeze. He sent a small spark of heat into her skin, making her jump slightly. She shot him a look, and he smiled benignly. But his eyes were sharp, giving her the only warning he could without speaking aloud.

He didn't her to Firebend. That meant that Iroh didn't trust this girl, either, and that was the final confirmation Dakota needed. She smiled weakly back at him, and he released her elbow.

Dakota tried to relax; Iroh was here, he was a powerful Firebender…he would handle this. The heat under her skin flared once more, but then settled down inside of her chest, her hands unclenching.

"In _my _country we exchange a simple hello when greeting family…has exile caused you to forget common courtesy, Zu-zu?"

Zuko scowled deeply. "Don't _call _me that!"

The girl ignored her brother, and Dakota met her gaze as steadily as she could. At first glance, Azula's eyes appeared to be gold, but they weren't the same as her brother's. They were lighter, more yellow than gold. The color lent her an eerie air.

"So. This is the peasant that I've heard _so much _about. I have to say, you're nothing like I expected…" she drawled, and Dakota's hackles rose at the obvious disdain in her voice. Dakota held her head high, and refused to back down.

Iroh jumped in, then. "This is Dakota, my dear niece. Dakota, this is Princess Azula, Zuko's younger sister."

"Dakota…such an undignified name. But I suppose it fits," Azula quipped, her tone as false as her smile. Dakota found herself smiling more easily. This girl was obviously itching to get a rise out of her, but Dakota wasn't so easily irked. After spending months with the barbs Zuko threw, she found herself completely unaffected by Azula's insults.

Azula's smirk faded, replaced by a neutral expression that was somehow more sinister. Zuko shifted his weight, angling himself slightly. It was subtle, but it placed Dakota slightly behind him. Dakota blinked up at the teenager, her eyebrows arched in surprise. Was he…was he trying to _shield _her? No, that was silly. Dakota was just making something out of nothing, as usual.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Iroh asked placidly, and Azula scoffed, and picked up the red shell Dakota had been admiring earlier. In one sure movement, her sharp nails had pierced the shell, causing it to shatter. The sharp sound echoed in the room, and Azula quickly brushed her hands off on her sash.

"Always so eager to get to the point, Uncle. How predictable. Anyway, I'm here to relay a message from home. Father has decided that it would be best to have you home. There have been several plots to overthrow him, and as you know, family is the only thing a man can truly trust."

Dakota looked to Zuko, and saw the unadulterated shock there. His eyes – rich gold in the light of the sunset – were wide, and his shoulders slumped forward.

"He…he wants me home?"

"Father regrets your banishment, Zuko. He wants you home as soon as possible."

"Father _regrets_…?" Zuko breathed, his hand steadying himself on the table. Dakota glanced at Azula, and felt her heart sink. Azula was smiling down at Zuko, cruel victory carved into her expression.

Something was going on, Dakota could sense it. Azula was up to _something_. Dakota stole a quick look at Iroh. Iroh was frowning slightly, his golden eyes somber as he stared at his nephew. Azula cleared her throat.

"I can see that you need some time. I will call on you tomorrow morning, Zuko. Good evening."

With a final look at Dakota, the Fire Nation princess strode from the room. Dakota could hear the clang of her boots as she descended the stairs, and waited until the sound disappeared completely before daring to move. She knelt down to collect the pieces of the red shell, pouring them carefully onto the table.

Zuko was still staring down at his hands, and didn't react when Iroh moved forward to place a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko–"

But Zuko shrugged off his uncle's touch, and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"I knew that Father cared, Uncle! It's unbelievable, I'm finally going home!"

Iroh sat down on the edge of the table, ignoring the chair that Azula had seated herself in. "It _is _unbelievable, Prince Zuko. It is very strange…my brother has never been known to regret anything."

Dakota leaned against the windowsill, unable to contribute to the exchange. They were talking about the current Fire Lord, right? Fire Lord Ozai?

"But you heard Azula, Uncle, Father's changed his mind! He wants me back home!"

"Be that as it may, I don't think that Ozai wants you back for the reason you think."

Zuko scowled, turning away from Iroh in a huff. "You don't know how Father feels about me, you don't know _anything_!"

"Zuko–" Dakota began, intent on defending the older Firebender, but Iroh raised a hand to silence her.

"I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem," Iroh said gently, reaching to touch Zuko's shoulder once more. Zuko flinched, and pushed Iroh's hand away.

Zuko turned, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but at the last second he caught Dakota's eye. His lips jammed shut, and without a word he stormed out of the small hut, slamming the door behind him. Dakota watched his figure descend the stairs and disappear into the inner pathway of the spa. She let her forehead rest against the windowsill, and turned at the sound of Iroh's saddened sigh.

"Iroh?" she asked, and Iroh's fingers lightly brushed across the pile of shattered shell pieces Dakota had deposited onto the table surface. They clicked together as he did so.

"Whenever I would visit my brother and his family during my time as a general, I would see the conflict in between Azula and Zuko. Their mother tried to mend the strife, but her efforts were in vain. One night, I was walking by Zuko's room, and I overheard a very spiteful encounter between the two. After Azula left, I heard Zuko saying one phrase over and over again. I think that Prince Zuko is so desperate to return home that he has forgotten it."

"What is it?"

Iroh looked up at Dakota, and let one hand grip the armrest of the chair Azula had been sitting in.

"Azula always lies."


	2. Divergence

Why hello there!

Sorry this update took so long, college is being especially bothersome right now...gah I don't even want to think about it.

**Note: Alright you guys, I made a pretty gusty decision in this chapter.** I really thought about it, and after careful deliberation I decided that to me, what I did made sense. I'm hoping that I didn't completely butcher Zuko's characterization in this, and if I did PLEASE TELL ME.

_**So I'm asking you lovely readers...please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'd really appreciate the feedback/constructive criticism! If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to let me know! I'd be happy to explain my reasoning to you! **_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Divergence

* * *

Dakota shifted her shoulders, tightening the straps of her pack so that it wouldn't slip. Once satisfied with the fit, she took it off and placed it gingerly on the ground beside her feet. Dakota looked out the window and focused on the large metal ship anchored on the docks; it was cold and beautiful in the morning light. Her mind was hard at work, trying to explore all the possible scenarios that could come to pass.

Iroh's words from the night before echoed in her mind, impossible to ignore.

_"I do not believe that my younger brother is calling us back out of the goodness of his heart, Dakota. Azula is like him in many ways; both are masters of manipulation. Zuko does not wish to see the truth, he is too eager to return home. So we must be suspicious for him, it would seem." _

_ "What can we do?" Dakota asked, her heart clenching at the memory of Zuko's elated expression, his burning desire to believe what his sister was saying. Dakota had witnessed many cruel things since arriving in the Avatar world, but this somehow was crueler than the rest. It seemed a lot more personal, more purposeful. _

_ It baffled Dakota that such cruelty was coming from Zuko's own sister. Sure, siblings often fought and squabbled, but to be so casually manipulate…Dakota hadn't thought it possible. Her own family was, overall, loving and kind, with very rare bouts of irritation and anger. Henry was annoying at times, but he was still her little brother, the only brother she had. If it came down to it, Dakota would do anything to keep him safe. _

_ Perhaps she was naïve to think that Zuko and Azula's relationship would be the same. _

_ Iroh sighed. "All we can do is wait until the truth comes out." _

_ "But if we're at sea, there will be no way to escape!" _

_ "I know. That is why I am hoping Azula reveals her true intentions before that point." _

_ "But what if she doesn't, Iroh? What if we all get shipped to the Fire Nation as prisoners? I mean, I'm sure that word of your helping the Avatar has gotten back to the Fire Lord. They'll lock you and Zuko up, and…what if they find out that I can Firebend? What will they do to me? I can't tell them where I'm from–" _

_ Iroh strode over to Dakota and placed two steady hands on her shoulders, ceasing her scared rambling. _

_ "No matter what happens, Dakota, know that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," he soothed, squeezing gently. Dakota shook her head. _

_ "But Zuko–" _

_ "–will do the same. You seem to forget that he risked his life to save you at the North Pole. There are two kinds of men, Dakota. One is a man who expresses himself with words, and one is a man who expresses himself through action. Zuko is a man of action, and so it is through action that his true feelings present themselves." _

Dakota heard Iroh packing behind her, his cheerful hum filling the air. She turned to glance at the older man, her hair falling over one shoulder. Dark brown eyes watched as the man placed the shells he had collected in his bag. The sight reminded Dakota of Azula, the red shell shattering so easily in her deceptively delicate hands.

Suddenly, the space of the hut seemed much too small. Dakota exhaled sharply, her hands tightening into fists. She hated how jumpy and timid she felt – it was as if she had just been pulled aboard Zuko's ship, clad in only a pair of shorts and a red tank top.

But that was five months ago.

"I'll meet you outside, okay?" Dakota declared, pausing at the door in order to look back at the older Firebender.

Iroh nodded, and Dakota slipped out the door and into the sunshine. It was tranquil, a soft breeze blowing and making the lush trees sway. Dakota sighed, unconsciously searching the lower levels of the spa for a familiar high ponytail.

Putting all of her effort into finding Zuko was preferable to considering all the things that could go wrong by willingly going along with Azula's plan.

* * *

Zuko was ready to go before the sun came up. Azula's ship was still anchored, but he knew that she wouldn't be ready to go until a few hours after dawn.

Iroh's doubting Azula's story still irked him, and anger made it possible to leave the hut without telling his uncle where he was going. Well, at least he thought it was anger. Anger was the only name he thought to give to the torn, unsettled feeling inside of his chest.

Zuko paused at the doorway, and for some inexplicable reason he peeked back.

Dakota was lying on her side, her pale hair strewn around her head and pillow. One of her hands was tucked under her chin – it lent her an innocent sort of air – but the other was outstretched. The palm faced upward, her fingers curved toward the ceiling. Zuko had opened the door slightly before hesitating to leave, so the pale pink light of the approaching dawn slithered across the floor. It illuminated her free hand, and for a split second Zuko imagined that the light was fire.

_"Please forgive me, Father!" _

_ "Stand up and fight, Zuko!" _

_ "I can't, I can't!" _

_ "Coward!" _

Zuko's scar tingled, and the prince hurriedly stepped out of the hut, sucking in deep gulps of air and relishing the cool breeze on his face. It erased the phantom burning sensation, at least.

The sight of Azula's ship, which had filled him with elation just minutes ago, now weighed on his mind like a heavy stone. Hefting his pack over his shoulder, Zuko strode down toward the main spa building with one place in mind.

A few minutes later, the pond came into view, and a small smile appeared on his lips at the sight of the turtle-ducks playing quietly in the shallows. The creatures spotted him immediately, and swarmed over to him, quacking eagerly. It was as if they knew what he had hidden in his pocket.

"Alright, alright," Zuko grumbled, pulling out the hunk of bread he had grabbed before leaving the hut. The turtle-ducks swam around in delight, and Zuko sighed, slumping down into the grass. His fingers deftly tore small bits out of the loaf, and he paused for a moment before tossing them into the water.

Zuko could never resist the ducks' soft, dark eyes, and his inability to resist left him feeling oddly bitter.

The scowling teen stared out across the rippling surface of the pond, his brow slowly unfurrowing until his expression was smooth. The ducks squabbled good-naturedly amongst themselves; their patterned shells shiny with water as they dove down to capture the sodden crumbs. Soon, the bread was gone, but the turtle-ducks remained near him, their little heads turning to examine him more closely.

Zuko's scowl returned, and his hands tightened around the fabric of his pants. When he first saw the pond, all he could think about was his mother. How she smelled, the weight of her hands on his shoulders as she showed him how to feed the ducks.

But now, as he sat and stared at the creatures, all he could see was the image of Azula staring Dakota down. He gazed at the turtle-ducks, and all that came to mind was the brief instant in which Dakota's fear had shown on her face. It was when Azula shattered the red shell Iroh had been planning to put in his bag. At the sound, Dakota flinched, her dark eyes lowering for a split second, as if to avoid seeing what was in front of her. Dakota herself probably wasn't even aware of her reaction.

But Zuko had seen it, and he was willing to bet all the gold in the world that Azula had seen it as well.

Zuko let his head fall into his hands, because the sinking feeling in his chest was back. It tugged at his thoughts, pulling him down, down, down…

Azula said that Father wanted him home. She said that Father regretted his actions, that he was willing to forget the past and welcome Zuko with open arms. A part of Zuko yearned to throw caution to the wind, because this was his chance to go _home_! No more stiff cots, no more hard metal ships, no more _hopeless searching_!

Zuko's fingers gripped the sides of his face, heart sinking at the words that unconsciously came to his lips.

"Azula always lies," he whispered, and his voice broke on the last word.

The turtle-ducks were the only witnesses to this admission, but it didn't make the words any less true. Zuko looked up, his eyes searching the water for an alternative. The water offered no sage advice, and Zuko's shoulders slumped.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to believe his younger sister, he wanted to board her ship and sail home without a second thought. But Dakota's face kept appearing his mind, her expression of unease, of fear.

Iroh always called her Turtle-duck, and up until this point Zuko had scoffed at the name – who wanted to be compared to a wimpy turtle-duck, anyway?

* * *

_"Look, darling," Zuko's mother whispered, and a young Zuko lifted his head from his mother's shoulder, tears still fresh on his face. Azula had called him names again, and he tried to hide his anger, but of course Zuko's mother spotted it right away. She led him to the turtle-duck pond, and held him while he cried. Azula had been mean before, but this was the first time she had gotten other children to join in. _

_ Zuko obediently turned his head, his vision still blurry from tears, and he frowned when he saw the turtle-ducks approaching him and his mother. Their little eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and their fluffy bodies moved through the water with effortless grace. _

_ "What?" Zuko asked his mother, and frowned as one of the turtle-ducks waddled out of the pond and over to where Zuko was seated. It quacked at him, wiggling its tail in excitement. Zuko's mother laughed, and handed Zuko a piece of bread. Zuko very hesitantly held out the hunk of food, and the creature chattered happily before gobbling the entire thing. _

_ Zuko laughed at the slick feeling of the duck's bill, and beamed up at his mother. _

_ "Did you see that, Mom? He ate it right out of my hand!" he exclaimed, and his mother smiled._

"Zuko, I know that your sister said some hurtful things to you. You see, sometimes, when we get angry, we say things that we don't mean. We say things that aren't true because we want to push our anger onto others."

_ "But Mom, Azula wasn't even mad! She was _laughing_!" _

_ Zuko's mother faltered, and Zuko was too young to see the sadness in her eyes. _

_ "Your sister is very different from you, Zuko. She doesn't express her feelings as easily as you do. You may not have seen it, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't hurt or angry." _

_ "I guess…" Zuko mumbled, and his mother smiled, leaning down to hug him. _

_ "But I'll let you in on a little secret," the woman whispered, and Zuko's eyebrows rose. He hadn't ever been in on a secret before…but then again, when he thought of secrets he thought of girls whispering behind hands and giggling like maniacs. _

_ "What?" Zuko asked warily, and his mother laughed at his expression. _

_ "Oh, Zuko, don't look so scared!" she cried, and Zuko smiled sheepishly. His mother pulled him closer, and went on, "The secret is this: Words only have the power that you give them. Azula can call you all the mean names she can think of, but only _you_ have the power to make them true. _Are_ you a komodo-breath, Zuko?" _

_ "…No," Zuko admitted, tearing at the grass beneath his hands. _

_ "Then you're not! It's that simple!" _

_ Zuko didn't respond, and his mother kissed his forehead. _

_ "You know, my mother once told me that turtle-ducks are the best judges of character. And they've always loved you, even when you were small and tossed rocks into their pond!" _

_ "But, but they're just _turtle-ducks_!"_

_ "Yes, they are, but that's what makes them so special. Most people overlook them and underestimate their strength. Turtle-ducks are observant little creatures, they see straight to the heart of things." _

_ "Really?" _

_ "Really. And if they approach you, Zuko, that means that you are most certainly _not _a komodo-breath. No, you're simply Zuko, my brave, kind, clever son, and I will _always _love you…"_

* * *

Zuko found that Dakota's nickname was more appropriate than he could ever have guessed. Dakota was the neutral party, the one person in the entire world who wasn't linked to anyone. She had no family here, no familial loyalty, no true knowledge of the Four Nations and their respective cultures.

She saw things for what they were, and nothing else.

"Azula always lies," Zuko repeated to himself, stronger this time, and his eyes looked up to stare at the sky. The weight lifted off of him, melting until nothing but conviction remained.

Azula was up to something. And, considering that it was _Azula_, it couldn't be something good. Zuko jumped to his feet, and began to pace, his shoulders tense and his arms stiff at his sides. He had to think, he had to think, he had to _think_!

Why would Azula go to such trouble to invite him back home? Why would Zuko's father waste valuable resources sending his progeny across the ocean? Azula was one of the most skilled Firebenders in the world – excepting Iroh and the Fire Lord himself – so why would he so casually send her?

Unless…word had gotten out about Iroh and Zuko's actions at the North Pole.

And like that, it clicked.

Azula was one of the most skilled Firebenders, but so was Iroh. Of course she would be needed to capture him – fighting fire with fire was the only option. And what better way to lure the both of them home than with false promises of restored honor! Azula assumed that Zuko would be blind with hope, that he would convince Iroh to come along without a fight.

Then they would be back in the Fire Nation…as prisoners.

But if that happened, what would become of Dakota?

There was no way that Zuko's father would just _let her go_, not after her traveling with them for so long. No, Dakota would be questioned, interrogated, and they would eventually catch on that Dakota wasn't from this world. And if they found out she could _Firebend_…oh Spirits what would his father _do_?

Zuko didn't notice the flames rising in his hands at first, but when he did he was quick to extinguish them. His breath was coming quickly, and he forced himself to calm down, running a hand over his forehead.

No, they couldn't go to the Fire Nation, not now.

_"Would _you_ go home, if you had the chance?" Dakota asked, her dark eyes watching him carefully. _

At the time, the answer had been simple. Yes, of course he would go home, why would she even bother asking such a stupid question?

But that was before Azula came into the picture. That was before Zuko really sat down and _considered _what returning to the Fire Nation would mean for all of them.

Spirits, he wanted to go home.

But he also knew that he couldn't.

Not yet.

* * *

Dakota smiled when she spotted Zuko's familiar form weaving up the paths toward the hut, and raised her hand in a hesitant greeting. He didn't appear to see her, and so she decided to walk down and meet him.

"Hey, are you ready to–"

But before Dakota could finish her question, Zuko grabbed her arm and yanked her behind him, practically dragging her up the stairs. It was all she could do to keep her footing on the uneven steps.

"Zuko, what the…what's wrong!" Dakota stammered, and let out a heavy breath when Zuko pulled her into the hut. "A little warning would have been nice!" she muttered, fixing her shirt.

"Prince Zuko, are you ready to go? Azula will be leaving any minute now," Iroh said pleasantly, and Zuko violently shook his head.

"We're not going with Azula. We're getting out of here as soon as possible," Zuko hissed. Iroh and Dakota both glanced at each other at the same time, and both wore similar expressions of shock.

What on earth had happened in the span of one night that could have changed Zuko's mind? Not that Dakota minded the change; it was just shocking to hear those words come out of Zuko's mouth. What happened to his burning desire to return to the Fire Nation?

Zuko turned to his uncle. "Uncle, the only reason Azula would be here is to overpower you. Which means that Father's found out about what happened in the North Pole. We have to leave _now_!"

Dakota had never seen Iroh more surprised than he was in that second after Zuko stopped talking. His golden-amber eyes were wide, and his brows were so high up that they threatened to disappear into his topknot. Dakota found that her own surprise wasn't any less extreme, and stared dumbly at the scarred teenager.

It was so unlike Zuko that Dakota found it hard to look at him. What in the world had gotten into him?

"Give me two minutes, and I will be ready," Iroh declared after a moment or two longer, and Zuko scowled but nodded in confirmation. Dakota was already packed, and so she simply swung her pack over her shoulders. Zuko was antsy, his eyes flickering to the window every other second.

Finally, Iroh was ready, and Zuko led them down the path behind the hut, toward the forest. The mainland stretched out before them, and the trio paused at the bottom of the path, staring out into the immense forest. Dakota glanced back, knowing that in an hour or so, Azula would find the hut empty.

A part of her couldn't help but wonder…what if Azula _wasn't _setting a trap? What if Zuko really did have a chance to return home and reclaim his throne? Was there a chance that they were all being paranoid?

Was Zuko losing his only chance to go home?

"Zuko, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, and looked over at him. His expression was hard and determined, and he didn't meet her eyes when he nodded. Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, his weathered face so familiar and kind.

"It will be a difficult road, Prince Zuko, but I do believe that it is the right one," he said, reaching out to place his other hand on Dakota's shoulder. Dakota felt a surge of happiness, and allowed the feeling to spread throughout her entire body. Never in her life had she felt more a _part _of something.

The three of them stood, silent for a few moments, gazing into the unknown in favor of looking back. The road ahead was dark, but the path behind them was somehow darker. Dakota took a deep breath, and Zuko seemed to return to his senses.

"Let's get moving."

And they did.


	3. Visions and Allergies

Oooh a relatively quick update!

I had some trouble writing this, folks. I think in the back of my mind, I'm so eager to get some development happening between Zuko and Dakota that I tend to rush things. I had to go back and edit a lot of their interactions, not to mention smack myself a few times to get my head back into gear.

So I hope that everything is up to the usual standards, and feel free to let me know if they aren't! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

Enjoy, and if you want more/have any questions or concerns...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Visions and Allergies

* * *

Dakota woke much earlier than Zuko and Iroh, which was unusual, but no matter how she tried to fall back asleep her body refused to do so. So she rolled onto her back, her hands resting idly on her stomach.

The sky was still mostly dark, with faint pink streaks branching out from the horizon that spoke of a nearing dawn. A thin blanket was all that separated Dakota from the grass of the field, and the clothes on her back were all that shielded her from the elements. Luckily, the air was a pleasant temperature, and the sky was clear of clouds.

Stars still littered the very upper layer of the sky, and Dakota stared up at them. The sight made Dakota recall a line from her favorite Disney movie, "The Lion King". Mufasa and Simba had just been wrestling in the grass, and Mufasa paused to ask his son to look up at the stars. He said that the great kings of the past were up there, watching over the world below.

_"So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will be there to guide you…and so will I." _

Dakota smiled at the memory, but as she lay there, listening to the sound of crickets chirping and Iroh and Zuko's deep breathing, the smile faded from her face. Suddenly, all she could think about were her parents, her mother's warm hugs and her father's silly faces; he always knew how to make her laugh no matter how sad or angry she was.

It had been five months since she had seen her family. The fact itself wasn't all that uncommon – Dakota had been expecting this when she went to college and eventually started her own life. But the idea that scared Dakota the most was that she _wasn't_ able to get on a plane or a car and travel to see her family. Hell, she couldn't even email or call them! It wasn't like college, because in this case, Dakota didn't know if she was _ever_ going back home. There was a chance that Dakota would be stuck in the Avatar world for the rest of her life.

Dakota sat up quickly, running a hand through her hair and leaning her forehead against her bent knees. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her chest swelled with sadness, her throat tightened as she resisted the urge to cry. _Be quiet, Iroh and Zuko are sleeping, _she kept reminding herself.

Finally, the girl calmed down enough to open her eyes. Dakota rubbed at her face, trying to banish the feelings of desolation. She looked up at the fading stars, and forced herself to smile. Her parents wouldn't want her to be sad. They'd want her to be brave, to think of the good times and to remember that they loved her no matter what. Henry would want her to learn Firebending as well as she could, he would want to hear all about her adventures.

_I can do this_, Dakota declared, and quietly got to her feet. The grass tickled her bare feet, and after a moment's hesitation, she decided to go without the shoes. She wouldn't be going very far, anyway.

A modest stream was just beyond the line of trees, and in the dim light the water looked almost black. Dakota knelt beside it, and let her fingers drift along the surface, the coldness of the water startling her. Absentmindedly, she plucked a few leaves from a nearby bush and dropped them into the stream, watching as the lazy current carried them away and into the rest of the forest. The bush she was plucking from had a few pretty white flowers adoring the branches, and Dakota touched the feathery petals, absentmindedly turning her hands over so that the petals touched her wrists. She had never felt anything so soft, and it was soothing to engage in such a mindless task.

After a few minutes of this, Dakota sank back until she was sitting cross-legged, and took a deep calming breath. Fire comes from the breath; that was what Iroh always said. Even if she was only meditating, Dakota knew that Iroh would want her to focus on the Firebending aspect of meditation as well as the mental aspect of it.

She let out the breath in a slow hiss, and the sound was oddly reassuring. She was still breathing in and out, her heart was still beating, she wasn't out of the fight just yet.

When her body was fully relaxed, Dakota allowed her eyes to slide shut, her hands resting lightly on her bare knees. On the first day of their journey, Dakota had sunk into a pool of sludge, and the smell had finally gotten so bad that Dakota opted to just cut the bottom half off of her pants. It transformed her pants into shorts that cut off just above her knees.

A cool breeze blew through the trees, which responded to the intrusion by whispering softly to each other. Dakota listened to the rustling sound, but it soon faded into the background, overshadowed by the steady sound of her breathing. She could feel her mind falling into that peaceful lull, her body sinking deeper and deeper until time itself seemed to stop. Dakota could feel the fire in her body, warming her skin and waiting for her command. She breathed, in and out, and the fire flared in response. It was hypnotic, almost, and in her mind's eye she could see the dancing flames, surrounding her and urging her to breathe deeper–

_–the heat rushed through her form and it was too much because she had never felt anything before. Heat was the first thing she could ever remember feeling, and it scared her – had she even existed before that moment? It was hot and yet it wasn't hot enough, and so she breathed in deeper. The heat flared hotter, and the sensation of falling was added into the mix. But why would she be falling? _

_ Her eyes – she had eyes! – opened, and all she could see was a vibrant color that seemed to consume her entire being. It was the first thing she had ever seen, and as such it was all she wanted to know about. _

Red_, her mind supplied. _The color I'm seeing is red.

_ Hot hot hot hot – red, so much red – air rushing past – her form flickering in and out of existence – solid one second and insubstantial the next. _

_ Over everything else, that same intoxicating heat continued to rage. She both cowered and reveled in it, because it was coming from _her_. As she soared, she could feel an immense rising of power, thousands upon thousands of pricks of light that flared at her touch, and she laughed and cried because she was _helping _them! Their light was shining brighter in her presence; she could feel their power coursing through her. _

_ They were wielding her fire, and she could taste the ashes of their flames, she could smell the smoke and she basked in it. _

_ But then it was over, and she was gasping for breath, huddled up on a solid surface. Sharp cries pierced her senses, and she cried with them, her hands – hands! – flying up to cover her ears. She could feel sparks of life being snuffed out, and she couldn't understand, she didn't want to understand–_

_ Her eyes opened once more. _

_ The color red was the first thing her eyes beheld. _

_ Death was the second. _

A searing pain yanked Dakota back into awareness.

Dakota looked down to see that her hands and forearms were a bright red in color, and itched and stung terribly. Any thoughts regarding the strange vision she had just experienced flew out of her head as she witnessed the state of her arms. Her knees were also inflamed, so painful that it made her gasp.

Automatically, she scrambled forward, wading into the cold water of the stream. She plunged her arms into the water, crouching down so her knees were also below the water's surface. It was so blessedly cold that she let out a sigh of happiness.

The sky was lighter, and so Dakota was able to examine her skin through the water. A violent rash was visible, and even the cold water couldn't eliminate the burning sensation completely. It looked like Henry's entire leg had when he had played around in that patch of poison oak...but Dakota hadn't touched any poison oak!

Unless it wasn't poison oak that was making her react this way, but another plant entirely. Dakota was tempted to bang her head against the ground at her stupidity. Of _course_ there would be poisonous plants in the Avatar world! What did she expect, for the Avatar world to be lacking in all the dangers of her world? Stupid!

Dakota remembered one plant in particular, and slowly turned to stare at the white-flowered bush, the sweet scent deceptively innocent. She had spent several minutes running her hands all over the flowers and leaves; it had to be the one.

Dakota felt fear slip down her spine, cold and heartless, because she didn't know the effects of this plant on human skin. Would it spread regardless of her cleaning the plants oils off of her skin? With poison oak, washing it prevented it from spreading, and keeping it dry and not itching would help it go away, but what if this was a more potent sort of plant?

The girl pulled her arms out of the river, and grabbed one of the flowers off of the bush, praying that Iroh – being a tea lover – would know what it was. Maybe he knew what could be used to treat it. But what if he didn't?

Dakota ran back to the clearing, and found Zuko and Iroh cooking fish over a small fire. Iroh turned to her, his golden eyes concerned at the panic in her eyes.

"Dakota, are you alright?"

Zuko, who was scowling, turned in preparation to tell her off – she could see it in his expression. But he paused, his eyes locked on her hands. He moved forward, and Iroh saw the rash as well.

"What did you do_ this_ time?" Zuko grumbled. He still hadn't met Dakota's eyes, and she wondered if it was on purpose. Iroh reached forward as if to grasp her hands. Dakota pulled her arms back, shaking her head furiously. She held up the white flower.

"No, don't touch it! The oils from the plant might still be on my skin! I need to wash it so I can't pass it to you two. I brought back a flower from the plant; Iroh, do you know what it is? I've never seen it before…"

Iroh hummed under his breath, leaning forward to inspect the pretty white flower in Dakota's burning fingers. She winced at the urge to itch at her skin, and looked up at the sky, trying to distract herself. Don't itch, don't itch, oh _god _it hurt!

"Hmm…if I hadn't seen your rashes, I would have thought it was the white-dragon flower, which produces a delicious tea. But I see now that it is in fact the white-jade flower, which is poisonous. Prince Zuko, the soap, please."

Zuko glared at her hands, and she frowned. Was he _angry_ at her? She couldn't begin to fathom why her lack of knowledge regarding plants would make him angry; its not like he was affected by her discomfort.

But despite his bad mood, Zuko got the small bar of soap without argument, handing it to his uncle, who handed it to Dakota. She thanked him, and hurried back to the stream, kneeling down and scrubbing at her skin, ignoring the pain that resulted from her harsh treatment. Resting on her knees was painful, and so she shifted so her legs were in front of her, submerged in the cold water.

After her knees were clean, she examined her hands once more. They were beginning to swell, and when she touched the skin it was hot and tender. Her knees were swelling similarly, and walking was progressively more painful.

Iroh was waiting for her to return, and he immediately reached for her face, turning her head back and forth, walking around her to look at the skin of her neck. Dakota asked him what was wrong, and he smiled without much humor.

"It is fortunate that you did not touch your face or neck, Dakota. The swelling would have eventually constricted your airway."

"That would have been bad," Dakota breathed, and Iroh nodded.

"Yes. Now, did the poison get anywhere other than your hands?"

"Her knees," Zuko muttered darkly from his position near the fire, where he was pulling the fish out of the flames. Dakota glanced at the scarred teenager only to find him glaring determinately at the fire.

Seeing him without his ponytail was something Dakota was still coming to terms with. Iroh and Zuko had both cut their hair, to officially denounce their ties to the Fire Nation, or so Iroh said. In the week since they had started their travels, Zuko's newly cut hair had grown into a very short buzz-cut sort of style, and Dakota couldn't decide whether she liked his new hair or preferred his ponytail. Maybe she had just gotten so used to his ponytail that seeing anything else was uncomfortable and strange.

Dakota took a step back, and winced at the pain that followed the action. Bending or moving her knees in any way hurt, and Dakota gritted her teeth. She moved to her bag, and began rolling up her blanket. She might as well pack up her stuff while she could still move relatively easily.

"We need to get help. Soon, she will be unable to walk. It will only get worse the longer she goes untreated," Iroh was saying to Zuko, who didn't respond at first. Dakota's mind went to the spa they had left behind them, and shuddered at the thought of returning there. Azula had probably left soldiers there, in case they should return. Dakota would rather crawl through the woods than be carted off to the Fire Nation by Zuko's sister.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, we'll be killed," Zuko mused, and Iroh crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula."

There was a pause, and Zuko, Iroh and Dakota all exchanged glances. Zuko finally met her eyes, and she wasn't sure what to make of the look he gave her. After a moment or two of this, Zuko nodded.

"Earth Kingdom it is."

* * *

Iroh and Zuko were quick to break camp, and Dakota ate her portion of the fish while they did so. Dakota wasn't the biggest fan of fish, but people of the Avatar world ate a lot of it, and so she had been forced to become accustomed to it. Zuko and Iroh ate theirs as well, and then the group was back on the road.

Dakota was able to walk through the pain for the first hour or so, but as the minutes ticked the walking seemed to be sucking at her strength, making her legs less and less stable. Just when Dakota was about to ask to take a break, they reached a clear road.

The open sky was a pale blue, and birds chirped in the trees lining the path. Zuko looked each way, and then stepped onto it, his shoes crunching against the hard-packed dirt. Deep ruts in the road caught Dakota's eye.

"These wagon tracks are fresh," Iroh commented, bending down to test the earth with his fingers. "If we follow this road, I am sure that we will eventually come upon some sort of settlement."

Dakota nodded, easing her weight from foot to foot in an effort to relieve the pain of her knees. Her hands felt like hot, leaden weights at her sides, and she held them close to her chest. They were swollen and red, so red that they were almost purple. Her knees looked similar, and Dakota grimaced at the sight.

The sun beat down on the path, and she squinted at the seemingly endless road ahead of them. It would be hours before they reached a town, and Dakota went a little faint at the thought of walking for that amount of time.

She must have swayed, because Iroh's hand was on her shoulder, steadying her. Dakota blinked at him, and smiled automatically in response to his obvious concern.

"I'm fine, Iroh."

"Can you walk?" Iroh asked, ignoring her smile and looking down at her knees with a critical eye. Dakota flinched as his fingers touched the inflamed skin, but refused to voice her discomfort. She wasn't about to go crying to Iroh about how much pain she was in, and Zuko? He was out of the equation completely. It felt like her skin was on fire, but of course the comparison would fall short because Zuko _knew _what it felt to have his skin on fire. His father had made sure of that.

Dakota nodded, looking over at Zuko. He was staring off into the distance, as if he too was considering the long distance. His face was impassive, but she knew from the tenseness of his shoulders that something was still bothering him. She also knew that Zuko wasn't the type to explain his feelings. Rather than pestering him to reveal his reasons, it was better to give him a wide berth. Dakota knew that from experience.

For the most part, the method still held merit. But lately, Dakota had been feeling the strangest urge to ask him what was wrong, to try and offer him some semblance of support. She refrained from acting on those urges, because in the back of her mind she knew that he wouldn't appreciate it.

Zuko turned to look at her, and Dakota quickly busied herself with looking at Iroh, not wanting him to know that she had been studying him. She looked down at her swollen knees, and sighed. Might as well get used to the pain, she mused.

"Get on," Zuko ordered, and Dakota looked up to see that Zuko was moving toward her. Her eyes widened as he crouched down, clearly offering a piggy-back. Iroh agreed heartily, but Dakota shook her head.

"N-No, I couldn't, I have my pack on me, and–"

"I will take your pack," Iroh piped up, sliding her bag off of her shoulders before she had a chance to argue. Dakota grabbed for it, but her knees screamed out at the movement, and she staggered. Zuko turned to glare at her, and Dakota shook her head, struggling to find a way out. But between Iroh's stern stare and Zuko's scowl, there was no escape. Dakota's shoulders slumped in defeat, and she hesitantly moved forward, leaning down to slip her arms around Zuko's neck.

Dakota yipped in surprise when Zuko straightened without warning, his hands gripping just above the swollen part of her knees. Zuko's hands – Firebending hands, warm and calloused – felt cold against Dakota's skin, and it made her realize that maybe she should be more worried about her health.

The coolness was heavenly. Dakota felt Zuko shifting beneath her, finding a comfortable position. She was touched to notice that his hands carefully avoided touching her knees, and when he shifted he did so with minimal jostling. It was disarming, how he could glare and scowl one minute and be kind the next.

"Thanks, Zuko. I'm sorry to be a bother," Dakota mumbled, resisting the urge to lean her head on his shoulder. It was only until she wasn't standing on her own two feet that she realized how tired she really was. But she wouldn't put Zuko in that sort of situation. He was already going out of his way to help her; she wouldn't repay him by being a dead weight.

Zuko didn't respond, and Dakota winced when he began walking – the movement caused her legs to swing slightly, which caused her knees to burn even more. Zuko's hands tightened very, very slightly on her legs, or at least…Dakota thought they did. It could have been her imagination. It probably _was_ her imagination, and she scolded herself for making something out of nothing.

Dakota rested her chin on her arm, careful to avoid touching Zuko's head. He smelled of grass and sweat, along with a warm smoky scent that Dakota had come to associate with Zuko. It was there even when he washed every day, even when the soap he used was strongly scented. It had to have something to do with the fact that he was a Firebender – she had noticed a similar sort of smell on Iroh. Did Dakota smell like that?

Her eyes grew heavier and heavier as the minutes ticked by, her tiredness only enhanced by the steady rocking of Zuko's stride. The coldness of his hands was soothing, and she wished that she could put her hands against his, just to ease the painful heat, even if it was by a small amount.

The trees lazily drifted by, and Dakota let out a sigh as Iroh began to whistle a bright, cheery tune. It blended surprisingly well with the songs of the birds and the rustling trees.

Dakota closed her eyes, just for a moment, and it only took a moment for sleep to claim her.


	4. Brightest In The Dark

Hello, lovelies!

Sorry for the long update, i'm heading into the last few weeks of college (I'm almost done with my freshman year, AW YEAH) so I've got a bunch of work to do.

But even so, I busted my butt and got you guys an extra long chapter!

There are some new Spirit World concepts in here, and I just want to let you know that this is 100% out of my own crazy head! I had a mini epiphany in terms of spirits and bending, and I literally stopped and started flailing because OMG IT MAKES SENSE. My roommates were terrified, but they've come to terms with my weirdness. =)

I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you have any questions/concerns or simply want to make me a very happy author...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 4: Brightest In The Dark

* * *

After about an hour of walking along the road, Zuko felt Dakota's head drop onto his shoulder. It was an unexpected weight, and so Zuko stopped immediately, his heart hammering in his chest. Her feet swung slightly back and forth, and he caught sight of her knees when he looked down; they were swollen, an angry red color.

Was Dakota unconscious? Was she so weakened by the poison that she couldn't support herself? Did that mean she was getting worse? Could she just be asleep?

"Hey," Zuko called to her, turning to try and see her face. Her skin was ashen, her eyes closed and her face completely bereft of expression. If Dakota's cheek hadn't been pressed against Zuko's neck, he would have thought she was merely taking a nap. But as it was, Zuko could feel the sheer amount of heat pouring off of her, a jarring contradiction to her sickly pallor.

Dakota didn't react at all to the sound of his voice. Iroh heard Zuko pause, and turned to face the two of them.

"Is everything alright, Prince Zuko?"

"I don't know, she just fell asleep but I don't know if that's a good thing–"

Zuko was rambling, and it was with a great effort that he clamped his lips together and silenced himself. He sounded like a stammering child, and he refused to make an even bigger fool of himself. Iroh sent Zuko a quick look before moving forward to examine the unconscious girl on his nephew's back.

Zuko scowled, hating his inability to relax. It wasn't common for people to die of jade flower poisoning, Iroh had assured him of that, so why was he so anxious? It wasn't like Dakota was in any _real_ danger, and yet Zuko was left with this horrible tightness in his chest that refused to go away.

Iroh's face was carefully neutral as he pressed a hand to Dakota's forehead. The man lightly slapped the girl's cheeks, his voice low and soothing.

"Dakota, can you hear me?"

Nothing. Dakota did nothing, not even when Iroh shook her shoulder, and Zuko finally saw his own unease reflected in Iroh's face. She wasn't just asleep; she was truly dead to the world. She wasn't a deep sleeper, and so it had to be the poison.

"Uncle, what's wrong with her?" Zuko demanded, and Iroh took a step back.

"I do not know why the poison is affecting her in this way, Prince Zuko, but I won't lie…it does not look good. The jade bush is poisonous, yes, but the extent of the poison is usually just a rash and excessive swelling."

"But this isn't a _usual_ case, Uncle. _She's _not usual!"

Iroh paused thoughtfully. "That is very true. Dakota may be considered among the usual sort in her world, but in this one, she is an enigma. It could be that the jade poison affects her differently than it does people of our world. This makes her situation more dangerous, because I do not know if common village healers will be able to treat her. It appears that she is showing the same symptoms as I described, but she could have others that we cannot see."

Zuko stared numbly at his uncle, feeling the weight of Dakota on his back and the heat of her inflamed thighs against his hands. Her breathing was shallow and soft. All at once, Zuko became aware of how fragile and small she was, how slender her hands were as they dangled near Zuko's collarbone, how _vulnerable _she was. He had almost forgotten that she was someone from a different universe, and to be reminded by her getting sick was a rather forceful wake-up call.

"What can we do?" Zuko asked through gritted teeth, and Iroh glanced behind them. An elated expression appeared on his face, and he turned to wave and shout. Zuko turned to look as well, careful to keep a tight hold on Dakota as he did so.

Coming toward them was a large wagon. It was pulled along by an ostrich-horse, and atop the wagon seat was a man and a woman, both dressed in the green and cream colors that were common the Earth Kingdom. The woman waved back, and it was only a minute or so until the couple reached them. The back of the wagon was filled with supplies, most of them in wooden crates.

The man was old, his hair nearly white with only a few streaks of gray. Lines creased his tanned skin, but his green eyes were anything but old, bright and sharp. He looked at Iroh and Zuko with a distinct air of caution.

The young woman beside him looked to be a few years younger than Zuko, her dark hair pulled back in a bun. Her face was open and friendly; her eyes were a light brown color.

Iroh smiled at the woman. "Good afternoon! My name is Lotek, and this is my nephew, Lee. We are sorry to trouble you, but are you traveling to a nearby village by chance?"

The woman nodded pleasantly. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Song, and this is Daisu. Yes, my village is just a few miles from here. I…" Song began, but she trailed off as she caught sight of Zuko. Her eyes flickered over to include the unconscious girl on his back. "Is she alright?"

Iroh shook his head. "This is a very dear friend of my family; her name is Coda. She is unfamiliar with these lands, as we are, and touched the white jade flower. The swelling and rashes have already appeared, but it would seem that she is more allergic than most. She has fainted."

The young woman was already jumping down from her seat in the wagon, much to her companion's displeasure. She ignored his protests, and hurried over to Zuko. Up close, it was clear that she wasn't quite as young as Zuko assumed – if he had to guess, he'd say she was about twenty years old.

"Don't worry, I'm a nurse," Song assured him, and Zuko realized that he had turned so that Dakota was as far away from the woman as possible. He nodded curtly, and turned so that Dakota could be examined. Song was obviously experienced, and it was a very short time later that she stepped away. Her face was creased with worry, and she turned to Iroh.

"It's definitely white jade, but this is the most severe reaction I've ever seen. How long ago did she come into contact with the flower?"

"Two hours ago, give or take."

"This sort of reaction in only two hours?" Song exclaimed, her brow creasing in bewilderment. She immediately motioned to the wagon. "Please, get in. We need to get her to the village hospital as soon as possible. My mother is more familiar with the white jade bush than I am, perhaps she can figure out how to best treat her."

"Is there a serious danger?" Iroh asked as Zuko hurried to the back of the wagon. The wagon driver, though still scowling, jumped down to help.

Song bit her lip. "I honestly don't know. I've never seen this sort of reaction before. Normally, victims of white jade poisoning are alert and coherent through all of the stages of the allergic reaction. Her unconsciousness means that it's more than just her skin. It's internal."

The old man lifted Dakota off of Zuko's back with ease, and despite his gruff appearance it was with great care that he maneuvered her into the back of the wagon. Zuko jumped up to help, and soon they had Dakota lying flat, a small sac of grain under her head as a pillow.

Iroh was assisted into the wagon by the old man, and then they were off. Song must have urged the old man to go faster, because the wagon was moving at a much quicker pace than before. Zuko crouched down next to Dakota's prone form, and glanced up at his uncle. Iroh was staring down at Dakota, his golden eyes soft and concerned. The man reached out to tuck an erring strand of pale hair behind her ear, and the emotion behind that simple gesture was so palpable that Zuko forced himself to look away.

Zuko scowled, glaring out at the passing trees and cursing his and Iroh's helplessness.

* * *

"Wait, everyone be quiet. Do you hear that?" Katara asked the group at large, and Aang paused in order to listen. Chong, the leader of the wandering nomad group, waved his hand dismissively but obediently lifted his fingers from the pipa strings.

They had been walking in the darkened tunnel for a while now, and the other side seemed a distant and impossible destination. The lead nomad's constant singing irritated Sokka; the boy's forehead was red from the amount of times he had smacked it in exasperation. Aang was also irked, but for a different reason.

Chong had assured him that love would guide them through the Cave of Two Lovers, but the tunnel was still as dim and twisting as it had been when they entered. Aang kept looking at Katara shyly, watching the firelight dance across her face for as long as he dared – in other words, until she turned her head and he was forced to pretend that he hadn't been staring at her like a lovesick idiot.

At Katara's words, Aang stopped to listen. He could hear a faint hum, but when he concentrated harder, Appa's perspective trickled in as well. The sky-bison's senses were much sharper, and so Aang was able to hear the flapping of wings, the sharp scent of fur. The bison wasn't agitated, and so Aang didn't feel the need to panic. It must be some harmless cave-dwelling creature, nothing to fear.

Sokka stood alone in front of the group, his lanky form illuminated by the light of the torches. He was tensed, holding a torch in front of him in an attempt to see what was approaching them. The sound drew closer, and Katara sucked in a deep breath. Aang moved next to her, smiling to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Katara."

Before Katara could respond, the source of the humming appeared in the form of a wolf-bat. It was the size of the penguins Aang liked to ride, perhaps a bit smaller, with a scrunched face and large leathery wings. Four legs aided the wolf-bat in running once it landed on the ground, and it hissed, obviously agitated. Aang felt sorry for it – the brightness of fire couldn't be a pleasant sight for the virtually blind creature. Sokka yelled, lunging forward with the torch, and the wolf-bat shrieked, flying up and swooping toward the group. Katara screamed, and Aang yelled to Sokka.

"Sokka, stop, you're just making it worse!"

But Sokka couldn't hear him, and made a frantic swipe when the wolf-bat flew close to him. The torch slipped out of his hand, and Aang turned to see it collide with Appa's front foot. The pain – Appa's pain – echoed in Aang's mind, and he felt the waves of fear sweep though his friend.

"Appa it's okay–" Aang called, but it was too late.

Appa rushed out of the way, his great weight enough to make the walls of the tunnel shudder. The nomads were yelling, running around to avoid getting trampled as Appa jumped from place to place, slamming into walls, the feeling of fire still vivid in his mind even though the pain was slowly dulling.

Rocks were beginning to crumble from the ceiling, and Aang narrowly avoided getting crushed by one, looking up to see that a great mass of them were falling toward the group of nomads. Their frightened eyes glittered, and Sokka's yells were lost in the roar of the collapsing tunnel. Aang sucked in a deep breath, and used a gust of Airbending to push the group out of the way, and he let out a sigh of relief, preparing to follow them, but then he remembered Katara. She had been behind him, she was still–

Aang turned to see Katara standing helplessly, her eyes wide and her mouth opening to scream. The Airbender was running, pushing his legs as fast as they could go, ignoring the painful stab of dust entering his lungs as he breathed. He had to reach her, he _had to_!

Aang leapt, and tackled Katara out of the way, his arms tightening around her, more to reassure himself than anything. He didn't let go of her, even when the roar had stopped, even when the dust finally settled. Katara's breath was hot against his neck, her arms tight around his waist.

Finally, the air was quiet. Nothing disturbed the silence except for the sounds of their heavy breathing. The torch that had been the cause of Appa's distress shed a bright orange-gold light, but even so the shadows still lingered.

Appa's anxious rumble snapped Aang out of it, and he quickly released Katara. The two of them got to their feet, staring in horror at the wall of rock that separated them from Sokka and the nomads.

* * *

The moment Dakota closed her eyes, she knew that something was wrong. Her body was heavy, her tongue thick and useless. The dream sucked her down under; deeper and deeper until she could no longer distinguish what direction was up and which was down. Was she in the ground, buried like a corpse, or was she flying above the earth like a hawk? Wait, that wasn't right, flying involved movement, and she couldn't do so much as blink.

Suddenly, heat permeated her skin. It sank into her, tickling her bones. But she wasn't in pain and she didn't feel any fear. The fire was comfortable. Dakota felt her brow furrowing, because wasn't fire supposed to hurt?

"Dakota," a high, clear voice whispered, and Dakota's eyes snapped open. She was lying on a solid surface, and Hadyn's face hovered over her own. The spirit's reddish skin glowed, her fiery hair floating around her head. Black eyes stared down at her, and when Dakota sucked in a breath they softened in relief.

"Oh thank the Spirits above, you're not dead! You weren't breathing, and I thought that you were...well…"

Dakota frowned again, and struggled to sit up. Hadyn rushed forward to help her, and with the spirit's help she was soon sitting upright. She still felt weak, but not as bad as it had been a few seconds ago. Or had it been hours? Time wasn't the same here, and Dakota struggled to wrap her head around the thoughts flitting through her head.

"Where are we?" she asked, and Hadyn smiled without humor.

"I have no idea. I was in the Spirit World, minding my own business, when suddenly I felt this deep pull…and before you know it, I'm here with you. Do you know how you got here?"

"I…I don't know. I got that awful rash, and then Zuko was carrying me…I just closed my eyes for a second, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Dakota rambled, rubbing her temples with aching fingers. Why was Hadyn here in her dream?

Hadyn placed her small hand against Dakota's cheek. "Dakota, you didn't just 'fall asleep'. I wouldn't be here if you were simply dreaming. Look around you, tell me what this looks like to you because I haven't the faintest idea."

Dakota did as she commanded, and her eyes scanned the unfamiliar terrain. And yet, in a strange way, it was familiar.

They were sitting in a grassy field, and the world was bleached a silvery gray. The grass flickered and billowed with the aid of an invisible breeze, and in the distance there was a path, winding through the fields and dotted with graceful trees. A soft song filled the air, wistful and melancholy, and in an instant Dakota knew where she was.

"Elysium," Dakota breathed, and Hadyn's mouth quirked downwards.

"Sounds like a disease; what is it?"

"Back in my world, there's this…book…called 'Gladiator'. At the end of it, the soldier dies, and comes here, where he's reunited with his murdered wife and son. The place is called 'Elysium', and even though it's technically known as 'heaven', I've always thought of it as more of a purgatory. That's what made the story's ending so uplifting for me; the wife and son waited for the soldier, even though they could have gone on to heaven long ago. They waited, and after all that hardship…the soldier could finally be with them again."

Hadyn raised a brow at her explanation, looking around once more. "Purgatory, huh? That explains the lack of color and the depressing music, at least," Hadyn muttered, and her face shifted as she thought.

"What does this mean?" Dakota asked, and Hadyn took a deep breath.

"It makes sense. We're not in the mortal world, but we're not in the Spirit World, either. That's why I'm able to be here even though it's not the solstice. But that would mean…Roku was right. But…he _can't_ be right!"

"Roku?" Dakota asked, and Hadyn huffed.

"I don't know if it's for sure, but Roku seems to think that we're connected. He says that I'm your spirit guide, like he and the other Avatars are for Aang. A spirit guide isn't able to communicate with the human…well, that's mostly the case. It takes a great deal of inner strength and patience, but it's possible for the bender to make contact with their elemental spirit guide. From a very early age, the Air Nomads were made aware of this, and because of that every Airbender was well acquainted with their spirit guide. It's what made them such a spiritual, peaceful people."

Hadyn paused for a moment, torn, and she seemed ready to say something, but then she shook her head. Her expression regained its neutrality, and she went on.

"There are two types of spirit guides, one for benders and one for nonbenders. I've never met a nonbender spirit guide, but then again, I haven't really been eager to meet other spirits. Anyway, elemental spirit guides are bound to a bender's life force, they are born when their human is born, and die when their human dies. In return for life, the spirit gives them the ability to bend their element. So for example, that Water-Tribe girl the Avatar is traveling with…her waterbending comes from her spirit guide, a water spirit that allows her to channel its power."

"Woah..." Dakota breathed, and had to lie back down. It was then that she realized that she was in the same clothes she had been in when she fell into the Avatar world – a tank top and jean shorts. The feel of them was so foreign after so long, and for a moment Dakota wanted nothing more than to change into her usual tunic and trousers. These clothes…they felt constricting, strange and unsettling.

The whole 'spirit guide' thing hadn't been in the show. Henry would have latched onto that idea faster than fire on a match. He wouldn't have been able to shut about it, he would have told her, he would have told _everyone_! The show had only been brushing the surface when it came to bending and the Spirit World.

"Wait, if you were born a hundred years ago, how is your life force connected to mine? And shouldn't you have known from the start whether you were my spirit guide?" Dakota asked, turning to look at Hadyn. The spirit was gazing off into the distance, her eyes following the path until it disappeared into the horizon. She looked…sad. But that could have been the gray light that touched everything – the color gray made anything look sad.

"You're not from this world, Dakota. You are the exception to every rule this world has. I was born a hundred years ago, and for all of those years, I've been wandering, looking for some sort of reason for being here. And then you came. You came and you smiled at me and you…you gave me that purpose. Maybe I've been searching for you this entire time."

"Then my Firebending comes from you?"

"Yes. It's part of the reason I was so eager to come over to the human world during the Winter Solstice; I kept feeling my fire being used, I got flashes of your emotions and I was so _confused_ because there was no way I could be bonded to a bender. But now…"

Hadyn shrugged, trailing off. Dakota saw the sadness still present in her eyes, and she was about to ask what was wrong, but before she could, she was falling once more into darkness.

Hadyn's voice echoed from a great distance. "Stay close to the boy and his uncle, Dakota, they'll keep you safe for now. Don't be going around touching any more poisonous flowers, alright?"

Dakota tried to answer her, but she was sinking, sinking down, down, down...

* * *

Dakota was awake, as quickly as if she had been splashed with ice-cold water, and an older woman with graying brown hair was smiling down at her. She looked exhausted, but triumphant.

"Welcome back, my dear. You had us all very worried!"

"W…worried?" Dakota croaked, her throat dry as a bone.

"Do you remember much of what's happened, dear?"

"Happened? All I remember is touching that flower, and getting an allergic reaction. But it wasn't that bad, honestly. I just needed some ointment, right?" Dakota asked, confused. Her entire body felt watery, and when she tried to sit up her muscles cried out in protest. The kind woman hushed her, and gently pushed her back down. The smell of herbs was thick in the air, and Dakota finally understood that she was in a healing room.

The woman shook her head. "You've been unconscious for three days, and until about an hour ago…we assumed that we were going to lose you. Your fever wouldn't subside, and your breathing…it kept slowing and slowing. But never mind that, dear, your fever broke and you're breathing normally again. You have a friend in the Spirit World, that much is certain!" she murmured, and moved to arrange Dakota's blankets.

Dakota blinked slowly, and remembered the flash of heat, the feel of Hadyn's fire around her, the pulsing warmth that seemed to chase the cold darkness away.

"Yeah, I think I do," Dakota agreed, and the woman smiled. Soft, dim light from the nearby window let Dakota know that it was nearly sunrise.

Dakota turned her head, and tried to sit up once more at the sight that met her eyes. Zuko and Iroh were both asleep on the floor, their faces haggard and weary. Iroh was on his back, peacefully snoring, and Zuko was on his side facing Dakota's cot. The healer helped Dakota up into a sitting position – she must have sensed that Dakota wasn't going to lie down any longer – and smiled at the two on the floor.

"They were very, very concerned, dear. The younger one especially – Lee, he said his name was. He hasn't said more than a few words since my daughter brought you to me. I think I'll wake them up now, I promised I would let them know if your condition changed."

Dakota watched with bated breath as the woman knelt beside the two sleeping men and gently shook them awake. Both of them snapped to attention, and Zuko's eyes locked on Dakota's. His face went completely blank, and he got up slowly, hesitating.

Iroh let out a heavy breath, and rushed to Dakota's side, enveloping her in a tight hug. The man didn't say anything, but she could feel his shoulders shaking.

Over Iroh's shoulder, Dakota could see Zuko approach the bed, his eyes wide. His mouth was in a tight line, and his shoulders were tight. His hands were clenched so tightly that they were trembling slightly.

Dakota realized that they had gone to sleep thinking that she was going to die. Perhaps they hadn't meant to sleep at all, but tiredness finally forced them to do so.

She had scared them.

Tears started to fill her eyes, and she sank into Iroh's embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Dakota sobbed, and Iroh held her tighter.

"It is alright, Coda. You're safe, now."

Dakota nodded against his shoulder, and when she felt composed enough she looked up at Zuko.

"I'm sorry, Z-" she started, but then spotted the healer bustling about in the far corner. "Lee."

"Don't," Zuko bit out, his voice harsh. "Don't apologize."

With that, he turned and walked briskly out of the room.

* * *

The torch was almost out. Katara looked back at Aang, who was holding the light, and saw the same hopelessness in his face. His eyes were darker in the torch-light, more of a murky gray rather than the pale, clear gray she was accustomed to seeing.

"We're going to run out of light any second now," Aang said quietly, and Katara sighed.

"Yeah, I think we are, too."

"What can we do?" Aang asked, and Katara turned to face him. Appa was following behind them silently, and his great head butted against Aang's back. The creature was as uncomfortable as the rest of them, and Katara walked forward to rub Appa's nose. The bison nuzzled into her, and she relished the warmth of his fur.

"What _can_ we do?" Katara asked, and gave Appa one last pat before stepping away from him. The torch was slowly dwindling, and Katara moved closer to Aang, staring into his face. It might be the last thing she ever saw, and somehow that was okay with her.

Her fingers reached out to touch the handle of the torch, her gaze flickering to take in the sight of her hand. But Aang's eyes caught hers almost immediately. They were dark, deep and wise. She could see him as an adult, with those same eyes looking down at her, the solemn eyes of the Avatar.

But that wasn't right. Aang wasn't solemn. He was bright and full of laughter and mischief. He was kind and gentle, he was goofy and silly.

His face was fading as the light began to sputter.

Katara would never be sure who leaned in first. All she knew was that the light was dying, and she was afraid to close her eyes because she might miss those last few seconds of being able to see. Aang's face was getting closer; he was so close that she could see the small freckle that marked the edge of his left eyebrow.

The light went out, and Aang's lips were pressed against hers.

Gran-Gran said kissing was a declaration of love, and that her first kiss was something she shouldn't give away lightly.

The other women in her tribe told her stories of the first kiss being magical, that time slowed to the point where it didn't even matter. Some said that the first kiss was terrible, that it was awkward and fumbling, that Katara should just go ahead and expect it to be terrible.

Katara's first kiss was not a declaration of love. It wasn't magical to the point where time slowed, and it wasn't so terrible that she felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't sensual, and it wasn't awkward.

No, the kiss was simple. Katara's eyes had slipped closed of their own accord, not that it would have mattered anyway. Katara could feel Aang's hand against hers, where they still held the torch. The darkness surrounded them, blanketing them and forcing her to focus on what couldn't be seen.

Aang was standing so close that Katara could feel the heat of his body, and wondered if he could feel hers as well. His lips were warm and slightly pursed, mimicking hers. The pressure was foreign, but pleasant all the same.

And then it was over.

Katara opened her eyes, and gasped. The entire tunnel was lit up, bright green stones adorning the ceiling and lighting up a path. Aang's eyes fluttered open, and his eyes immediately found the glowing rocks above them. Katara followed the path with her gaze, and felt a wave of relief.

"That must be the way to the exit!"

"Um," Aang began, but Katara ignored him, already running down the path and toward the outside world. She knew what he was going to talk about, and she didn't particularly feel like trying to explain herself.

Katara heard him following her, and soon they reached the sunshine. Appa let out a loud bellow of happiness, rolling delightedly on the grass. Aang laughed at his friend's exuberance, and Katara smiled as well, watching the two celebrate together.

After Sokka and the nomads came out of the tunnel atop enormous badgermoles and when they were back in the air, Katara thought about the kiss. She thought about the darkness that had made the kiss so comfortable, about the pressure of Aang's lips and the brightness of the green gems above them.

They had only done it out of desperation. Katara wasn't even sure if she felt that way about Aang, or if he felt that way about her. He was two years her junior, and they had more important things to focus on. Katara couldn't let the kiss affect her, she couldn't let it get in the way of Aang's training. So she wouldn't mention it, and she wouldn't try to justify it.

But even with all of that, Katara couldn't banish it entirely. Later, when they set out their sleeping pads and settled down for the night, she lay on her back, beaming up at the stars.

_I definitely gave my first kiss to the right person,_ she thought.

Little did Katara know, Aang was awake, staring up at the sky and thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Scars

Oh hello! I've got a quick update for you guys!

I had some trouble with this one, I hope I'm just being paranoid! I'm trying to make subtle advancements to Dakota's character - she can't stay the quiet, shy little wallflower forever, can she? She's been through a lot, and she's got Hadyn as a spirit guide...that's got to give her some degree of confidence!

The hundred review goes to anonymous person _Aes Dana_, so yay for that!

**Another thing...I've got a personal blog thing going on**, just little snippets of my interests and daily life, and if you guys want to check it out you totally can! Without spaces, it's **aintthatbeautiful . blogspot . com**

I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you want more...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Scars

* * *

"May I ask how you got your scar, Coda?" Song asked in a hushed voice, and Dakota looked up from her weeds, surprised at the question.

It had been two days since Dakota had woken up. She wasn't up to her full strength, but she was getting better every day. Zuko and Iroh were offering their services to Song and her mother, in return for their hospitality. Dakota felt especially indebted to them, and tried to do as much as she could. She had become fast friends with the gentle-hearted Song, and enjoyed helping her with the daily chores. Right at that moment, the two young women were pulling weeds in the vegetable garden, the early afternoon sun obscured by a few white clouds.

"My…oh," Dakota said, seeing that Song's attention was focused on the back of her neck. Dakota's hair was pulled up into a bun, and so her scar was there for the world to see. She reached up and touched the rough skin there, wondering what Song must be thinking. She hadn't had anyone comment on her scar in a long time. Zuko and Iroh didn't seem to see it worth drawing attention to, and so Dakota had put it out of her mind. Under Song's intense stare, she hunched a bit. The scar really was an eyesore – most people only saw the top part of it, the part that was on the back of her neck. In reality, the scar went past her neck, following the curve of her spine and ending just below her shoulder blades. The first time Dakota was able to take a good look at it, all she could think was how tragic it looked. It was almost as if Dakota had been an angel at one point, but had fallen, her wings carved from her flesh and leaving nothing but a horrible scar behind.

She saw the sympathy in Song's gaze, and knew that the girl assumed that a Firebender had given her the scar. The entire village had that same air of trepidation, always associating burns and forest fires with the Fire Nation's treachery. Dakota looked down at her hands, and saw the small, mostly healed burns littered on her fingers and palm, from all of those times that Dakota had accidentally burned herself during Firebending practice. Iroh's hands were similarly marked, as were Zuko's. Dakota liked to think that those scars linked them together as Firebenders, put them on more even ground.

"It's not what you think. It happened when I was young; my brother and I were playing by the fireplace when I lost my balance. I fell on a burning log, and…" Dakota trailed off, gesturing to the back of her neck. Song seemed taken aback, and returned her attention to her weeding. For a few minutes, nothing was said, and Dakota assumed that Song had nothing more to say. But then the brown-haired woman paused.

"When I was a little girl, Fire Nation soldiers raided my village, and took all of our men prisoner. I remember crying, running after my father and begging them to let him stay. I latched onto my father's arm and I wouldn't let him go. The soldiers…they didn't even give me any warning. They just burned my leg, and threatened to kill me if I didn't let go. My father, he held me tightly, and told me to let go, that everything would be all right. I was in so much pain, and my father sounded so calm...so I did. That was the last time I ever saw my father."

As if to verify her story, Song leaned down and tugged her left pant leg up to her knee. A thick scar roped around her calf, marring her pale skin with dull red. Dakota reached out and put her hand on Song's shoulder, offering what comfort she could.

"I'm so sorry, Song. I can't imagine what it must have been like."

"I just assumed, when I saw your scar…that perhaps you had been hurt by the Fire Nation as well. Your friend, Lee, was his a result of an accident as well?"

Dakota looked up, and at that moment Zuko and Iroh walked by, each carrying brooms. Dakota had to focus in order to recognize the jarring sight of Zuko's scar – it had become so familiar that she found it hard to imagine Zuko without it. The two Firebenders headed toward the stables, and disappeared inside. Song was still waiting for an answer, and Dakota swallowed hard.

"No. A Firebender gave him that scar."

"Do you know how it happened?"

Dakota shook her head. "No," she lied.

Song sighed. "My mother has always taught me to treat every patient equally, but I…I don't think I could ever treat someone of the Fire Nation. They nearly destroyed my village, they burn everything they touch," she murmured, touching her calf as if to remind herself.

"But Firebenders can't be all bad. There are always good things in bad places," Dakota declared, thinking of Hadyn, her fire-hair flickering around her head like a halo. She recalled the bright torches at the gypsy festival, illuminating the colorful dancers. When Iroh manipulated fire, it was always so peaceful, almost meditative. Zuko's fire was fierce and intense, but never malicious. The passionate, sometimes unpredictable fire was simply a part of his personality.

"Song, are you – oh, there you girls are!" Song's mother approached them, a smile on her face – the woman had asked that Dakota and the others call her Chen. Song smiled at her mother, and Chen turned to Dakota. "I hope you're feeling better, Coda?"

Dakota nodded. "Yes I am, thank you so much!"

Chen looked down at the large pile of weeds in the girls' baskets, and laughed. "I daresay, between you, Lee and Lotek, I don't know who is more helpful! I have half a mind to hire all three of you to work here in the village!"

"It's no trouble, Chen. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for us," Dakota said, and Chen waved her thanks away.

"Please, my dear, don't thank me. It is my duty as a healer to assist those who need it. I would be a poor excuse of a healer if I didn't do all that I could. And besides, you and your friends have certainly seen to repaying me." Chen paused. "There is something I wish to discuss with you, Coda."

"Yes?"

Chen seated herself in the soft grass, her light brown eyes earnest. "We have been talking to Ulen – he's the village ostrich-horse breeder and handler – and he has offered to give you and your companions two ostrich-horses to take with you when you go."

Dakota's eyes bugged. "Chen, no, that's too much! We couldn't ask that much of you–"

Chen laughed at Dakota's expression. "Coda, please! It's not often that we get such helpful guests, and we want to repay you for your kindness. Ulen has just bred a new clutch of ostrich-horses; you're actually doing him a favor by taking them off of his hands!"

Song smiled warmly at Coda. "Lotek was just speaking to us this morning of how the three of you are planning to travel to Ba Sing Se, and we couldn't let you _walk _all that way!"

"Ba Sing Se…" Dakota whispered under her breath, the name familiar on her tongue. It was an important place, that much she could be certain of. She looked over at the stables, where Zuko and Iroh were busy working, and wondered if Chen had already come to them with her generous offer.

Had this happened in the show? No, it couldn't have, neither Iroh or Zuko were ignorant enough to touch the white-jade flower. Perhaps they stopped in this village for supplies, but they couldn't have stayed for long – Zuko would have urged his uncle to push on if it was just the two of them.

But it wasn't just the two of them. Dakota was there, too, and it was changing things. Dakota wasn't quite sure _what _was changing, but she would be stupid if she assumed that her presence wasn't altering things. Dakota both cursed and blessed her lack of interest in the TV show back in her world – cursed it because it could have offered her a much needed timeline that she could follow, blessed it because she didn't think she could handle having to conceal so much information.

"Lotek, Lee, over here!" Song called out, and Dakota's head snapped up, catching sight of Iroh and Zuko. Iroh waved back to Song, and Zuko followed along behind, sullen as always. Dakota got to her feet as they approached, ignoring the slight weakness of her legs.

"Have you guys been busy?" Dakota asked, and Iroh nodded.

"As busy as we possibly can while preparing for our departure. How are you feeling, Coda?"

"I'm fine, really! I've been fine for at_ least_ a day, now!"

Zuko scoffed, and Dakota scowled at him. Song giggled, but when Dakota turned to look at her, she was smiling innocently. Song sent Zuko a quick glance, but the boy was looking down at the garden, a small frown on his lips.

It had been clear from the second that Dakota saw the two in the same room that Song had a small crush on the brooding young man. It was kind of ironic, in a way. Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation, admired by a girl who swore she would never help anyone from the Fire Nation. Who would have thought?

Song sidled over to Zuko and began talking to him. Dakota snickered at the confused expression on Zuko's face. At the sound, Zuko met Dakota's eye, and she raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge. His scowl lessened somewhat, and he focused on Song's questions, answering more politely than Dakota had been expecting.

Could it be that he liked Song back? No, that was impossible. Zuko was more infatuated with his honor than he could ever be with a girl. Finding the Avatar and improving his Firebending definitely took precedence over romance. At least, that's what Dakota assumed. She could never really know with Zuko.

Shaking her head, Dakota picked up the two baskets of weeds, and dumped them in the small container by the house that served as a waste-bin. Chen took the baskets from her, and the two – followed closely by Iroh – walked back toward the house. Iroh caught up with them within a few steps, and he and Chen immediately began discussing the roast duck they were having for dinner that night.

Song's clear laughter filled the air, and Dakota turned to see the young woman stepping closer to Zuko, her eyes alight with mirth at something the boy had said. Zuko seemed surprised at her amusement, but after a few seconds his face relaxed, smiling the smallest of smiles.

The sight of his eyes focused solely on Song was like a weight being dropped unexpectedly into Dakota's stomach. She frowned at the dark emotion accompanying the weight, and shook her head.

She was still a little woozy, that was all. Maybe helping to cook dinner would take her mind off of it.

With that in mind, Dakota turned and followed Iroh and Chen into the house.

* * *

Zuko and Iroh made their way to the stables, brooms in hand. Ulen the stable-master had loaned them the brooms, and so after completing the sweeping, they went to return them. Zuko heard Dakota and Song's voices coming from the garden to their right, and felt his hackles rise almost immediately. She had been on death's doorstep only two days ago, _why_ was she working in the garden?

He had half a mind to turn and yell at her for being so stupid.

"Lee, are you alright?" Iroh asked, and Zuko focused on his uncle. His golden eyes were calm, but there was a glimmer of humor in there as well. It was as if he could see what Zuko wanted to do.

"I'm fine, just…thinking," Zuko muttered, and Iroh hummed.

"I see. Well, I hope your thoughts are pleasant ones, mm?"

"They're not."

Iroh laughed at that, and they reached the stables. The sweet, dusty smell of straw greeted them when they entered the large wooden building, and Ulen – a tall, muscular man with dark hair and pale green eyes –poked his head around a stall at the sound of the door opening.

"Lee, Lotek! It's good to see you!"

"Good afternoon, Ulen! I hope you are doing well?" Iroh greeted, and Ulen beamed.

"That I am, that I am. I actually have something to discuss with the two of you. You see, I just got a new clutch of ostrich-horses, and if I want to raise them all I'll need to sell a few of the grown ones. I've already sold three, but there are two that are still available. How would you and your lady friend like to have them? It'd be free of charge, of course!"

"Why would–" Zuko made to argue, because the man must be after something. Ulen had to have an angle, because people were never generous for the sake of being generous. Well, most people weren't, anyway.

"We would be _happy_ to accept these gifts, Ulen! We cannot thank you and Chen enough for your kindness," Iroh interrupted, jabbing an elbow into Zuko's ribs. The teen winced, but luckily for them Ulen was turned away, so he missed the entire exchange.

Ulen turned back around, wiping his hands on his trousers. "Excellent! I'll have them ready by tonight; that's when you're planning on leaving, isn't it?" he asked, and Iroh nodded. Ulen pursed his lips thoughtfully, patting a saddle that was hanging up nearby.

"You sure that the girl's ready to travel? I remember seeing her brought in…it didn't look good."

Iroh smiled. "I am not sure, but I cannot hope to know Coda's thoughts. So I must trust her words."

"Aye, that you must. Where did you say she was from again? I must say, I've travelled a lot in the past few years, but I've never even _heard _of someone having her hair color. Is it dyed or something?"

Zuko glanced at Iroh, who was still smiling pleasantly. How on earth was he able to stay so calm under pressure?

"Dakota came from an isolated village near the coast; she was orphaned rather recently. My nephew and I were traveling through the area, and offered to take her to Ba Sing Se with us. As for her hair, it's certainly not dyed. I'm not sure where the color comes from, but I assume that it is a fluke of sorts."

"Well," Ulen mused. "My wife is very superstitious, and she says that uniquely colored hair means that the person's been touched by the spirits. I don't believe a word of it, but I know better than to argue."

"Ahh, you are a very wise man!" Iroh joked, and he and Ulen laughed loudly. Zuko rolled his eyes, knowing that it was a marriage joke of some sort, but not in the mood to try and understand it.

After a few more pleasantries, Iroh and Zuko finally returned their brooms, and exited the stables. The air was bright and clear, and Zuko looked up at the blue sky. The sun was covered by a few fluffy white clouds, and so the sunshine wasn't as intense as it should have been.

"Lotek, Lee, over here!" Song's called, and Zuko looked to see that Song, Dakota, and Chen were all sitting in the garden. Song was waving them over, and Iroh waved back, leading the way to where the women were seated. Zuko followed, scowling. The sooner they left this town the better; Zuko was getting uncomfortable with the smallness of the village, and his inability to Firebend. All of the tension and frustration he usually released through Firebending was locked up inside of him, putting him on edge.

Dakota got to her feet as they approached, and Zuko's scowl deepened when he saw her falter slightly. She might be fooling Iroh and the healers, but Zuko could see right through her smiles and her assurances that she was perfectly fine.

"Have you guys been busy?" Dakota asked, and Zuko noticed that her feet were bare, covered in the damp dirt of the garden. She looked like a farm girl, what with her second-hand clothes and her disregard for dirt smudges. Zuko's first instinct was to turn up his nose and scorn the "peasant" attire, but something kept him from doing so. Maybe it was the fact that he was dressed very similarly.

"As busy as we possibly can while preparing for our departure. How are you feeling, Coda?" Iroh asked, and Dakota's face scrunched up in indignation.

"I'm fine, really! I've been _fine _for at least a day now!" Dakota exclaimed, her dirt smudged hands resting on her hips. Zuko looked at her, seeing the life and animation there. She hadn't been so lively a few days ago. In fact, she had been the opposite; she had been unconscious and fighting for her life. He scoffed at her bold words, staring down into the leafy greenness of the vegetable garden.

Zuko had tried to put the memories out of his mind, but no matter how he tried he couldn't banish the memory of being told that Dakota would probably die before morning. Iroh's face had paled, and Zuko had gone strangely numb. They had been standing by Dakota's cot at the time, and Chen had left them to be alone.

* * *

_The moment Chen closed the door behind her, Iroh moved to Dakota's side, holding her limp hand in his and patting her hair into place. Her face was ashen and blank, like a corpse, and if not for the shallow rise and fall of her chest Zuko would have assumed she had stopped breathing. Iroh didn't say a word, and Zuko knew that he should say something. But he didn't, because he was still so numb. _

_ It was the North Pole all over again. _

_ Only this time, Zuko couldn't dive after her. He couldn't lift her head above water; he couldn't pull her out of the canal. She was lying in front of him, dying, and all Zuko could do was sit there and watch her go. _

_ Dakota was the first _real_ friend Zuko could ever remember having. She didn't befriend him for his status or to impress his father, she didn't care about his scar and his past. She was simply there for him, smiling and dancing and fighting and _accepting _him. _

_ Zuko had already lost his mother. He had already lost his vanity, his honor, and his place in the Fire Nation. _

_ Were the Spirits so unfair that they would take Dakota from him, too? _

_ Zuko stood over the cot, staring down at her, and in that moment he was praying harder than he had ever prayed in his life. A hot ache began to form in his eyes, and he clenched his fists, closing his eyelids in an effort to keep the tears at bay. _

Please, _was the only word his mind could say. He wanted to say more, but how could words explain why he wanted her to stay? Words couldn't hope to express the way Dakota smiled, the way she moved when she bent fire, the way her dark eyes focused on the world around her – calm, thoughtful, missing nothing. _

Please_, was Zuko's prayer. It was all he had._

* * *

Song's giggle brought Zuko back to the present. The young woman was smiling at him, and Zuko was unsure of how to feel about the warmth in her gaze. She stepped closer, and with her came the sharp smell of herbs.

"Have you ever had a garden, Lee?" she asked, her voice gentle and curious. Zuko glanced over to look into her eyes, and saw that they were brown, flecks of gold surrounding the pupil. They were too lightly colored, and Zuko found himself unsettled by the way they focused on him.

"No," Zuko answered curtly. Dakota chuckled, and Zuko looked over Song's shoulder at her. She raised her eyebrows at him, a playful challenge in her eyes. Her dark eyes flickered to Song, and her mouth quirked upward.

_Let's see what you've got,_ her expression and posture clearly said.

"Yours is nice, though," Zuko continued awkwardly, embarrassment flushing his neck and the tips of his ears. Spirits, he felt ridiculous. It was like the first day of the Academy all over again. But he thought of the challenge in Dakota's eyes, and steeled himself.

Song beamed. "Thank you. I made this garden when I was very young, it was the first project I completed all by myself."

"That would explain the crooked rows," Zuko remarked, his eyes taking in the hazardously organized rows of vegetables. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he took the time to examine the garden, he could see the childish touches here and there.

Song laughed, her eyes crinkling and her white teeth glimmering in the weak sunlight. It was an honest laugh, and it reminded Zuko of that day when he dressed as the Blue Spirit. He had been sailing away from the ship, and Iroh's party had been going on. Dakota was dancing, and Zuko remembered being so surprised at how genuine and happy her laugh was.

Zuko looked at Song, gold eyes staring into hazel.

He had spent his entire life oblivious to the workings of the other nations. The Fire Nation was all that mattered, at least, that's what he was taught. Even after his banishment, Zuko wore the Fire Nation colors with pride, he scorned and he mocked the Fire Nation's enemies.

But now, as he stared into the face of an Earth Kingdom villager, he began to feel a tinge of doubt. He looked around at the village that was so scarred by the Fire Nation, and his thoughts went to his own scar, bright and vivid on his face.

Even through all of the hardship, Song and her mother, the stable-master and the other villagers…they all kept living their lives. They opened their arms to strangers, they laughed and they smiled. They didn't have much to call their own, but they were proud of what they had.

A few seconds later, Song asked if he wanted to help her prepare dinner, and Zuko nodded, eager to clear his mind – if only temporarily – of the doubt that seemed to grow larger and larger with each passing day.

* * *

"Thank you so much, for everything," Dakota said, hugging Chen tightly. The sky was dark, and outside were hundreds of softly glowing fireflies. The ostrich horses scuffed their claws on the ground, eager to get going, but Dakota wasn't about to rush saying goodbye. Chen patted her head in such a motherly way that Dakota almost cried. It had been so long since she had been hugged in that way – Iroh's hugs were comforting, but there was something special about a mother's hug.

"It was nothing, dear. I'm so glad that we were able to help you. Remember, you will always be welcome here."

Dakota nodded, and moved to hug Song. The young woman was smiling, but sadly. Song was a sweet girl, and in the two days they had known each other, Dakota had grown rather attached to her. It had been nice to have a girl of her own age to talk to after the months spent with just Zuko, Iroh, and the rest of Zuko's crew.

"I'll miss you all," Song murmured, and Dakota smiled.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Song. I'll come back and visit someday."

"You will?" Song pulled back and gave her a puzzled look.

"Of course," Dakota replied, and the other girl beamed. Song turned to Zuko and Iroh, who were waiting behind them. It had been decided that Zuko and Dakota would share an ostrich-horse, seeing as Iroh was large enough to take up the entire seat. Zuko was waiting next to their ostrich-horse, and his golden eyes were almost luminous in the dim light.

Iroh moved forward to kiss Chen's hand, and bowed deeply to Song. "I thank you both for your kindness. It was a great honor to make your acquaintance, and I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

Chen flushed, and Dakota moved to Zuko's side, unsure of what to think after witnessing Iroh's actions.

"Does he always do this with women?" she asked, and Zuko's nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Unfortunately," he hissed, and Dakota bit back a smile at the look of pure disgust on the boy's face. Iroh succeeded in making Chen blush one more time, and then took his leave. Song was looking anywhere but at her mother and Iroh, and waved shyly to Zuko.

"It was nice to meet you, Lee. I wish you the best on your journey."

Zuko hesitated for a moment before responding. "Thanks."

With that, he turned, fiddling with the pack straps and making sure their supplies were secure. Dakota stared up at the intimidatingly large ostrich-horse, immediately remembering her experiences with komodo-rhinos. She felt the same sense of hopelessness, and cursed her small stature.

A pair of folded hands appeared near her knee, and Dakota looked over in surprise to see Zuko offering her a leg up. His golden eyes were turned down, preferring to observe the ground rather than meet her eyes. But Dakota had come to recognize this as Zuko's own way of being kind without having to actively acknowledge that he was being kind, and so she didn't think too much on it.

Dakota put her foot on his hands, and frantically grabbed for balance when Zuko hoisted her up with seemingly no effort.

It was embarrassing how easily people could lift and toss her around. It made her feel like a child, which was ridiculous because she was sixteen, for God's sake! In her world, Dakota had been happy to be short and slight. It had helped her advance in gymnastics, and thanks to her metabolism she never had to worry about gaining weight or how she looked in a bathing suit.

But now, after spending nearly half a year in the Avatar world, Dakota began to wonder if being small was such a good idea. She was strong, yes, and flexible, but against someone larger than her that could only do so much. She didn't have any training in hand-to-hand combat, and although she had Firebending she was far from being an adequate fighter.

As Dakota was lamenting to herself, Zuko sat down behind her, and Dakota scooted in order to give him enough room on the saddle. He took the reins before Dakota could even think about grabbing them, which was probably for the best because she had never ridden – much less _seen_ – an ostrich-horse before that night.

Chen and Song were standing side by side in front of the garden, and waved in farewell.

"Good luck!" Song called, and Dakota waved even as Zuko clucked the ostrich-horse into motion. Iroh called out his goodbyes, steering his mount toward the main road. They had gotten directions from Ulen the stable-master; following the main road would take them east, toward Ba Sing Se.

Dakota kept waving until they reached the end of the street, until it was too awkward to crane around Zuko so she could keep waving. So Dakota faced forward, gripping the leather of the saddle to keep her balance. The ostrich-horse had an awkward gait, much more awkward than the komodo-rhino, and Dakota was once again glad Zuko had assumed control of the reins.

"Are we really going to Ba Sing Se, Iroh?" Dakota asked after they had been on the road for a while, not sure if Iroh had just said that as part of their cover story.

"It is a logical place for us to conceal ourselves – it's full of refugees and runaways, so we'll fit right in. You will like Ba Sing Se, Dakota. It is a very interesting place."

Dakota nodded, deciding to keep to herself the fact that "Ba Sing Se" was an incredibly familiar name to her. That meant that it was a big part of the show, which meant that the Avatar would most likely be in Ba Sing Se at some point. It wasn't in the first season – if Dakota's memory served her correctly, the siege of the North Pole was the first season's finale. Wait…wait! Dakota sat up straighter in her seat, thinking hard.

The first season of Avatar was called "Water". The second was "Earth", and the third was "Fire". The first season had been about Aang learning Waterbending, and although they hadn't been in the North and South Pole for the entire season, those places were important plot points for the story.

Well, as far as Dakota knew, it was springtime, so that must mean that the second season was already underway. Aang needed to learn Earthbending, and the capitol of the Earth Kingdom was Ba Sing Se. And since the name was so familiar, that must mean that at some point, all of the main characters group up in Ba Sing Se. Hell, Dakota would be willing to bet money that the season finale happened in Ba Sing Se.

Dakota's shoulders slumped.

Whether she liked it or not, all of them – Team Avatar and Team Firebender, as she liked to call Zuko, Iroh and herself – would be in Ba Sing Se at the same time. Oh, and since Azula was now in the playing field, she would most likely be there as well. Was she the one that could bend lightening? Or was that Zuko?

Dakota hadn't even stepped inside the walls of Ba Sing Se and yet she was already ready to leave.


	6. Inner Fire

Hello, my lovelies!

This is a short filler sort of chapter, but still very important! I just got to the end of this chapter, and it didn't feel right to make it longer, so I decided that it was fine as it was.

_**A quick note:** _I just want to warn Zuko-fans out there, my portrayal of Zuko IS going to be different than the TV show. It's not realistic to think that Dakota's presence isn't going to have an effect on Zuko's perception of the world. I mean, in the show, Iroh's a good source of advice, but he's also much older than Zuko. He has less in common, less opportunity to reach Zuko at the level that he needs in order to change. Iroh isn't a peer, and we all know that peers alter us in ways that parents and adult figures don't. Considering Dakota's personality and her growing confidence in telling Zuko what she thinks, things ARE going to be different in terms of Zuko. I just want to warn you all now, so I don't get reviews saying "OMG Zuko is so OOC!" or "That isn't how Zuko would act at all, you obviously need to watch the show again!"

Anyhoo, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Some new Firebending elements, some character development...mmmm so excited to hear what you all think!

If you have any questions/comments...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 6: Inner Fire

* * *

"Stay alert," Iroh murmured, and Dakota nodded absentmindedly, keeping her guard up and her eyes on Zuko. Zuko was standing a few yards away from her, casual and calm. His expression was indiscernible, which put Dakota even more on edge because she had no idea when he would strike.

The ostrich-horses were picketed across the river, behind a large thicket of trees so that they weren't spooked by the Firebending. Iroh sat on a large boulder, occasionally glancing around to make sure that they were truly alone. They had gone far off of the road and into the thicker part of the forest, just to be safe, but it was better to be cautious than blindly assume that no one was around to see them. They tried to have a long session of Firebending at least once a day; Iroh alternating days spent teaching Zuko and Dakota. Today was Dakota's turn.

Without warning, Zuko attacked, sending a large whip of fire towards Dakota. The girl gave herself a split second to marvel, and then forced herself to focus. She brought up her hands and molded the fire so that it formed a circular shield around her form. She had been practicing shielding herself with fire every day for the past week, and only now was she beginning to master it. Zuko's fire-whip hit the shield, and Dakota's body tensed at the sensation.

Zuko's fire was so different from hers.

Her shield held strong, and in a sudden moment of curiosity, Dakota decided to extend her fire so that Zuko's whip was absorbed into her shield. She had never thought to do that before, and Iroh and Zuko had never mentioned the possibility. Zuko's whip was still connected to Zuko, and so it was with a bit of resistance that Dakota pulled it into her shield. Dakota gasped as the fire entered her realm of control.

For a split second, it was split in between being Zuko's fire and Dakota's fire, the two battling for supremacy. Zuko's fire was intense, sweeping over her senses. It was a wave of power and emotion, so strong that she faltered, a gasp escaping her lips. Determination, longing, loyalty, playfulness, confusion, protectiveness, a fierce desire to be loved…they were all so intense and raw that it almost brought tears to Dakota's eyes.

Dakota felt a flash of pressure inside of her chest, but then the sensation was gone, and Zuko's fire was fully taken in by Dakota's. With a flick of her hands, Dakota sent a whip of her own. It wasn't as sharp and swift as Zuko's, but it was a start.

Zuko dispelled her whip almost lazily, and straightened from his stance.

"Your whip was a bit sloppy, but it's better than it was when we started," Zuko admitted, and Dakota smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I'll work on it," Dakota assured him, and rubbed the spot on her chest where the pressure had been. Was it normal to feel this way? Did Firebenders usually absorb fire that wasn't their own?

Iroh pushed off of his boulder. "Dakota, are you alright?" he asked, and Dakota frowned at the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine…why wouldn't I be?"

"Absorbing another Firebender's energy isn't something that is advised, even though in this case it seemed to work out. A person's fire is their life force, their very _essence_."

"That's why I felt…I felt…" Dakota breathed, looking up at Zuko. His expression of shock made it clear that he hadn't been aware of what absorbing fire could do. His expression sobered, and Dakota knew that he and she were considering the same thing.

Dakota had absorbed Zuko's fire. She had gotten an unexpected taste of Zuko's innermost emotions. It was an outrageous breach of privacy, and Dakota felt her face burning in embarrassment.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I had no idea–"

"Don't apologize. There was no way you _could_ have known," Zuko snapped. Dakota wasn't hurt by his tone; she knew that he was only snapping because he, too, was embarrassed. He wasn't meeting her eyes, and after a moment or two, he stomped off in the direction of the large thicket. "I'm going to check on the ostrich-horses."

Zuko crossed the small stream separating them and their steeds, and vanished behind a few large trees. Dakota let out a moan of horror, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm so _stupid_!"

Iroh patted her shoulder. "Do not worry yourself so, Dakota. It is not as grave of an offense as it may seem."

Dakota looked to him, confused. Iroh's eyes were shining knowingly, and he shrugged, moving to get a drink of water from their water containers – they were by the stream, having been filled when they arrived. Dakota followed him, listening when he paused in lifting the container to his lips.

"I am not an expert on the subject, but I do know that there is a large degree of consent involved in the absorbing of another's fire. Even if Zuko did not know the details of what was happening, he trusted you enough to allow it. That should account for _something_," the older man assured her, taking his drink and returning to the shade, where his boulder was situated.

Dakota frowned at the river, flopping down into the grass beside it. A piece of hair fell over her mouth, and she blew it out of the way, closing her eyes.

_Would I trust Zuko enough to let him do the same if our roles were reversed? _

Dakota was surprised at how easily her answer came forth.

_Of course I would. _

The sounds of Zuko returning filled the air, and Iroh declared that their lesson was over for the day, and that he was going to take a quick nap. Dakota gave a little hum of agreement, and contented herself with lying in the sunshine, smelling the sweet grass and hearing the rush of the river near her head. Dakota peeked over to see Iroh settling down under a large tree, using his pack for a pillow. She smiled, and closed her eyes again.

The minutes passed rapidly, and Dakota might have dozed a little, but she couldn't be sure.

The sound of Zuko sitting next to her dispelled the drowsiness, and she listened to the sound of him washing his hands in the stream. He was so close that Dakota could smell his smoky scent. She opened her eyes, watching him as he cleaned his hands. He was focused on his task, his golden eyes fixed on the water running through his fingers.

He was so reserved and tense on the outside. But his innermost emotions were bursting with passion, with life and with purpose. He wasn't cold and calculated like his sister. It just wasn't in his nature, but Dakota could see him trying so hard to be like her. She could recall his actions in the past few weeks, and only now did she make the connection. Azula was the perfect child, the child her father placed all of his pride in. Of course Zuko would try and emulate her.

It really put Zuko's behavior in perspective, especially his attitude in the very beginning.

"Zuko, do you…?" Dakota heard herself whispering, but quickly stopped herself, unsure of how to proceed. The idea was silly, but Dakota couldn't shake the urge to at least suggest it. Zuko looked over at her, silently waiting for her to go on. Dakota steeled herself, and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Do you want to…try it? I mean, I got to breach your privacy; it's only fair that you return the favor. I don't want to make it seem like I'm trying to make it better, I just thought that maybe you'd like to see what it was like…"

Dakota cringed, waiting for Zuko to shoot her down or snap at her for being so stupid. She had just taken a situation that could have been brushed under the carpet and brought it out into the open. Gah, why couldn't Dakota just keep her ideas to herself?

"…Are you sure?" Zuko asked quietly, and Dakota's eyes shot open. She sat up, gazing at Zuko, who was pointedly staring into the river. His face was uncertain, but when he glanced over at her, curiosity lit up his expression.

Dakota nodded. "I trust you."

It just came tumbling out of her mouth, and she resisted the urge to smack her hands over her face in horror. Way to go, Dakota, let's just forget that we have a filter and say _everything _that comes to mind!

Zuko didn't respond to her admission, carefully hiding any reaction he may have had, and for that Dakota was grateful. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then they recovered, both clearing their throats.

"So, how should we do this?" Dakota asked, glancing around automatically. Iroh was blissfully unaware of their interaction, already fast asleep. Zuko frowned, and after a second or two came up with a solution.

"Create a small ball and send it over to me."

Dakota did as he asked, and soon a small fireball hovered above her palm. With a small flick of her fingers, the fire floated over where Zuko sat. Slowly, almost reverently, Zuko raised his hand to receive it, a small ball of his own fire reaching out to meet it halfway. Dakota felt a slight flash of energy as his fire embraced hers, as well as slight resistance. But she looked into Zuko's eyes, and her fire released its hold. She trusted Zuko, and her fire responded to that trust accordingly.

Zuko's eyes widened, and a low sigh hissed through his teeth as he experienced what Dakota assumed were her emotions. She knew for a fact that she was feeling nervous and slightly embarrassed, but Iroh said that a person's fire was their life force...so those two couldn't be the only things Zuko was feeling.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Dakota asked after a minute or so, and Zuko slowly lifted his head, fixing her with such an intense stare that she leaned back a bit. What on earth had he just felt from her? Was she really that damaged? Dakota guessed that she had reason to be damaged; she had been torn from her family, dropped into a strange magical world, put through countless dangerous situations…the list went on and on.

But she didn't _feel _damaged…so did that mean that Dakota was in denial or something?

"I'm…sorry?" Dakota said uncertainly, and Zuko's face darkened with irritation.

"Stop _doing _that!" he hissed, and Dakota flinched.

"Well, you're looking at me like I just grew a third eye, so I don't know what else to say," she muttered, glancing over to make sure that Iroh was still asleep. He was, and so Dakota relaxed slightly. No sense in getting Iroh involved, it would only result in a lecture about how it wasn't safe to casually experiment with such things.

Zuko huffed, gripping his short hair – it was a bit past the buzz-cut stage – in frustration.

"I'm not _mad_, I'm just…I just…I just don't _get _you!"

"You don't get me?" Dakota repeated, puzzled.

"I just…" Zuko took a deep breath, and he let it out slowly, closing his eyes. Dakota waited as he got a hold of himself, and had to commend his obvious effort to remain calm. There was a time that Zuko would have just kept yelling, regardless of whose feelings he hurt.

Finally, Zuko opened his eyes.

"You're just so _calm_. You're trusting and kind and gentle, and I don't get how you can be like that, after all that's happened. I…" Zuko seemed ready to say something else, but clamped his lips shut and stopped himself at the last second.

Dakota blinked, surprised that he was being so open with her. She had expected him to shut down and refuse to admit what he felt, she had expected him to get up and leave.

Dakota recovered a moment later, and shrugged. "It's just who I am, I guess. But I'm not all sunshine and smiles, you know. I'm sure you saw some darker stuff in there. Like hate. I don't like hating people, but when I do, I _do. _Like Zhao, for one."

_Like your father_, Dakota added silently in her head, because of course she wasn't about to admit that to Zuko of all people. But boy, did she hate Fire Lord Ozai. She hated him for continuing the war against the other nations; she hated him for banishing Ursa. But most of all, she hated him for what he had done to Zuko.

Zuko nodded, and Dakota leaned down to meet his eye.

"You know, you're more than meets the eye, too. I used to think that you were just angry and selfish, but…I was wrong. I've been wrong for a while."

Zuko scoffed, and the genuine disbelief in his tone broke Dakota's heart. He honestly didn't believe that he was worthy of respect. Had living under Ozai and Azula warped his sense of self-worth to the point where he couldn't even see the good in himself?

"You think that you've lost your honor, but from what I could feel…you have plenty of it. Maybe it's not honor that your father's given you, but you have your own honor, your own set of morals. You're passionate, you're loyal, and you would do anything for the people you care about. You say that you don't get why I am the way I am…well, Zuko, I'm just as confused about you."

Dakota wanted to ask him why he tried so hard to be like his sister. She wanted desperately to figure out why he was so eager to be something that he wasn't, but luckily she caught herself at the last second.

She had no right to bring up his relationship with his father and sister. It really wasn't any of her business, and she had a feeling that if she tried to make it her business, Zuko would cut himself off from her entirely. Dakota didn't want to put unnecessary strain on the friendship she had with him; it was fragile enough as it was.

Zuko and Dakota stared at each other, and both jumped when they heard Iroh's loud yawn pierce the silence.

"Ahhh, what a refreshing nap!"

Zuko got up and walked over to where his uncle sat, but not before Dakota saw the small smile that had appeared on his lips. Dakota couldn't help but smile in response, because her friendship with Zuko had just taken another big step forward.

Things were looking up.

"Are you ready to leave, Uncle?" Zuko asked, and Iroh nodded eagerly. Dakota got up, collecting the water containers and putting the caps back on. Iroh stretched, exclaiming loudly when his spine cracked. Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncle's theatrics, and Dakota laughed at Iroh's screwed up expression as he struggled to get to his feet. Zuko held out his hand, and Iroh thanked his nephew before taking it, allowing himself to be pulled into a standing position.

"I hope that you two weren't too bored while I took my nap," Iroh commented once they were on the road again, and Dakota smiled over at the older Firebender.

"We only _seriously_ considered leaving you two or three times," she said casually, and Zuko snorted, ignoring Iroh's indignant sputtering.

"I had the ostrich-horses ready to go and everything…" Zuko murmured wistfully.

Dakota turned in the saddle to smile at Zuko, delighted that he had joined in. He smirked at her surprised expression, and shrugged. Iroh began to laugh, and Dakota soon joined in, beaming. The Fire Nation prince wasn't laughing, but his smile was almost a grin.

It was enough.


	7. Trust

Sorry for the long update, guys!

I'm at summer camp for the summer, so updates are going to be a bit few and far between, especially when campers get here and I have little to no time to write.

Anyhoo...this chapter was a wrecker. I re-wrote it a bunch, couldn't figure out what I wanted to have happen, and pretty much said "Fuck it" and so here's our chapter.

I really hope I haven't butchered anything, I really tried to make this realistic!

So ease my guilty/worried heart...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter 7: Trust

* * *

Aang propelled himself away from the attacking vines, and scrambled to jump over the branches and down to the ground. His heart was racing, and when he touched solid earth he hastily turned in preparation to continue fending off the vines.

But nothing came. The ominous mist that had come in at dusk disappeared, and Aang was left standing in a brightly lit, lush area. Birds twittered happily in the trees, and the air smelled like sunshine and flowers. It was idyllic…a little too idyllic for Aang's liking. He looked around, searching for Sokka and Katara but finding nothing but trees and shrubs.

"Katara! Appa! Sokka!" he yelled, and received nothing but silence in reply. The Airbender huffed, and wished for the millionth time since arriving in the swamp that he had never listened to his instincts. If he had just ignored the stupid swamp's singing, he and his friends would be up in the sky right now, not having to worry about scary screaming birds and violent vines.

Aang turned in a circle, staring up at the maze of branches and heaving a great sigh.

"How am I ever going to find them?" he groaned to no one in particular, and so he was appropriately startled when a burst of delighted giggle answered. It came from behind him, and Aang whipped around.

A dark haired girl was standing high in the tree, clad in a long pale green dress. A winged boar flew around her, but she was too focused on her amusement to acknowledge it. The girl was young, around Aang's age if he had to take a guess.

"Hey!" Aang called, but the girl didn't respond, instead turning and jumping away into the trees. Using a burst of Airbending, Aang hastened to follow her. Was she real? She was jumping and moving like an Airbender, and that was impossible…

Aang landed on a branch, bending his knees to distribute his weight, searching desperately for the green form of the girl. How had she gotten up into the tree? The boar had wings, sure, but it was much too small to carry the weight of a twelve-year-old.

The giggle came once more, and Aang turned just in time to see the girl running along the ground, disappearing behind the trunk of an ancient tree.

"Wait!" Aang yelled, jumping to the ground and running behind the same tree. But when he did, he found nothing but grass and mud. How was she moving around so fast?

The girl appeared above him, high in the trees again, and Aang gritted his teeth in frustration. Was she human? Was she some spirit that was tricking him into thinking she was real?

Whatever she was, Aang felt the oddest compulsion to keep following her. And so he did.

After what felt like hours of hopeless running and jumping, Aang found himself before a great wall of moss. Wary of what he would find behind it, the Airbender pushed it aside. Far in front of him stood the unfamiliar girl. The girl was no longer in a dress, but a green and cream robe sort of outfit, loose fitting and sturdy. She was kneeling next to a girl…wait, was that _Dakota_?

Aang paused, shocked at the sight.

Because the Dakota before him looked so different from the Dakota he remembered seeing back at the abbey. This Dakota's wrists and arms were covered in angry red burns, raw and fresh looking. The Dakota that Aang remembered had shoulder-length hair; the Dakota he saw now had hair that went all the way to the middle of her back. She was clad in simple Earth Kingdom attire, and her hands and feet were smudged with ash.

Dakota was trembling, her body hunching over with exhaustion, and Aang instinctively began to run. He had to help her, no matter what Sokka and Katara said. Aang didn't care that she was supposedly on Zuko's side, all he knew was that she was kind and gentle. She didn't deserve to be hurt. He didn't think of the Fire Nation when he saw her, he thought of the smiling gypsy who had indulged him in a traditional Airbender dance on Kyoshi Island.

Aang was almost there, his hand was outstretched…

But at the last second, the dark haired girl and Dakota morphed into a surprised Katara. The Water-Tribe girl and Aang both yelled out in surprise, and Aang felt his head snap forward as he barreled into her, colliding harshly with the solid bark beneath them. The two kids went tumbling into another yelping figure, and rolled until they reached blissfully flat ground. Aang rubbed his head, wincing.

He looked around, surprised to see both Sokka and Katara staring back at him.

Where in the world had _they _come from?

* * *

Zuko walked beside Dakota and Iroh, carrying the reins of one ostrich horse while Iroh carried the other. The river town they had stopped at was medium sized, but still bustling with activity. Iroh said that as a river town, it was a prime location for trading and exchanging goods, and as such would be a good place to replenish their supplies. Ulen had given them money for all of their work in the ostrich-horse barn, and if they used it sparingly, it could last them a while.

Dakota was staring around curiously, her brown eyes bright with enthusiasm at the sight of all of the people milling about. She always seemed so excited when they stopped to rest in towns and villages, and Zuko often wondered why.

"Why are you so happy? It's just a regular town, nothing special," Zuko mumbled to her, careful to keep his voice low. Dakota smiled, shrugging casually.

"It's not the _town_ that I like, it's just…look at all these _people_! There're so many different kinds; merchants, rich snobs, middle-class workers, children…"

Dakota trailed off, and stopped in her tracks. Zuko frowned, and followed her line of sight until he found what she was staring at. A tall, middle-aged swordsman was towering over a young kid – he couldn't be more than eleven or twelve. The man had his dual swords out and was swinging them near the boy's feet so that the kid was forced to dance around in order to avoid getting cut. The man was laughing meanly, his mouth turned up in a mean smirk. A hat near the kid's feet showed that he was begging for money.

The scene reminded him of Azula; the cruel smirk was something Zuko was familiar with. He could almost see himself as the boy, dancing under Azula's fire and yelling for her to stop. She only laughed…

Dakota stiffened beside him, and Zuko didn't have to absorb her fire to feel the anger radiating from her entire body. Rage was an emotion Dakota didn't show often, and Zuko glanced over at her. Her eyes were steely, her mouth pinched in a tight line.

"He's just a _kid_–" Dakota hissed, and made to move forward. Zuko reached out and grabbed her shoulder, squeezing to keep her immobile. Dakota looked back at him, and Iroh spoke.

"I understand your frustration, but remember…we are outsiders here. Interfering will do more harm than good," Iroh murmured, his golden eyes somber. Dakota's shoulder slumped under Zuko's grip, and Zuko's eyes were drawn to a small ball of fire flickering in Dakota hand.

Zuko acted without thinking.

Letting his hand fall from her shoulder, Zuko summoned a small bit of fire to his own palm. Acting fast so that passerby wouldn't see the fire in Dakota's hand, Zuko slipped his hand into her smaller one, keeping enough space between them so that their fire could intermingle.

The first time Zuko had experienced Dakota's emotions, he had been taken completely off guard by the surprising intensity of them, but now that he had experienced it he was better prepared.

Zuko had always known that Dakota wasn't prone to showing her anger, but he wasn't aware of how much she was hiding until that moment. Underneath the gentle, steady warmth that was Dakota, an anger like he had never felt before was burning brightly. At the very tip of her emotions, along with the anger, was an awful tinge of helplessness, guilt and melancholy.

This time, instead of simply feeling Dakota's emotions, Zuko focused on pushing his own emotions into his fire, knowing that she was feeling them as well. Hesitantly, he focused on his quieter anger, thinking calm thoughts and hoping that they reached her.

Dakota slowly relaxed, and let out a resigned sigh. Zuko lingered only for a moment before hurriedly letting go of her hand. Iroh was still gazing ahead, completely unaware of the exchange. The interaction had felt like centuries to Zuko, but in reality only seconds had passed.

Zuko didn't know why he had felt it necessary to share fire with Dakota in that situation. According to Iroh, it was an invasion of privacy, a peek into someone's most personal emotions and feelings. Looking back on it, the best thing would have been to verbally let her know she was loosing control, and let her handle it.

What was it about sharing fire with Dakota that appealed to Zuko so strongly? It was an invasion of privacy, and yet…with Dakota, it didn't feel like that. It didn't feel like someone was prodding inside of him, searching for answers like he was some puzzle that needed solving. No, it wasn't like that at all.

Zuko would never admit it, but hearing Dakota say that she trusted him without a doubt made him happier than it should have. To have someone trust him with their very _being_ and give him that same degree of trust was something Zuko had never experienced. It scared him, because sharing his emotions wasn't something that came naturally to him, but at the same time it lightened the heaviness on his chest.

Zuko tightened his fingers into a fist, still feeling Dakota's anger, the underlying gentleness and kindness still tingling in his fingertips. His golden eyes scanned the dual swords, and an idea planted itself into his head. If the person had been a good, honorable swordsman, Zuko never would have even considered it, but that man…he was no swordsman. He was a bully aided by weapons he didn't deserve.

Zuko decided in that moment that was going to steal the man's dual swords.

So when Iroh suggested that they set up camp just outside the town, Zuko readily agreed. The three of them moved on, Dakota much more somber and quiet than she had been before. Her dark eyes were thoughtful, and Zuko knew without asking that she was thinking of that little boy and his predicament.

After exploring the rest of the town until dusk, Iroh bought some grain for the ostrich-horses. Then, they moved to leave the town, making camp by the river within sight of the town walls. Dakota was quiet, and after they set up their sleeping places and started a fire, she went to meditate by the stream.

Iroh made some jasmine tea, and Zuko filled two cups before walking over to where Dakota sat. She had finished meditating by then, and was just letting her feet drift into the river, her pale hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Here," Zuko offered gruffly, and Dakota jumped at the sound of his voice. Her eyes flickered up to meet his, and she smiled slightly, accepting the cup with a quiet thank you. Zuko sat next to her, and the two of them simply sipped at their tea.

Zuko glanced back at Iroh, who was busy reading one of his scrolls, and leaned toward Dakota. "I'm going to steal that man's swords tonight, once it's dark," he admitted.

Wait, why had he just told her that? Did he expect her to be proud of him or something?

Dakota turned to him, her eyebrows arching in surprise. "Are you inviting me along?" she asked, and Zuko blinked in surprise. "Because I'd love to come."

"Wait, you would?" he asked, and Dakota smiled.

"Zuko, you just suggested that we teach a horrible man a lesson, how could I say no? I mean, sure, I should probably be the bigger person and leave well enough alone, but right now…I just want to make that guy pay."

"What is this I hear about making someone pay?" Iroh called, and Dakota turned, undaunted.

"Zuko and I are going to go steal those swords from that swordsman we saw today; the one who was taunting that kid in exchange for money."

Iroh's bushy brows furrowed, and the older man slowly lowered his scroll, fixing Zuko and Dakota with his calm stare. He considered Dakota's words seriously, and waited a few moments before replying.

"I will not try and stop the two of you from going; it's clear that you will go whether I give my permission or not. Just know that you may be taking the man's weapons away, but you will not take away his cruelty."

"I know, Iroh. But at least after this, he won't be able to hide behind his swords," Dakota said, and Iroh nodded, glancing up at the darkened sky.

"Will you go now that it is dark?"

"Yes," Zuko said, reaching for his pack for his black pants and long sleeves shirt, along with his blue oni mask. Dakota watched as he pulled it out, and smiled.

"I guess I'll have to be creative. Not all of us have masks that we can pull out whenever we want," she mused, and dug around her in her pack. She was already dressed in neutral tan clothing, so all she would have to worry about was her hair and face. Dakota hummed in triumph, pulling out a large white strip of cloth. After pulling her hair up into a tight bun, Dakota wrapped the cloth around her head, neck and the lower half of her face. When she was done, only her eyes were visible.

"I feel like a desert assassin or something," Dakota muttered, adjusting her face covering so that it was more securely over her nose. Zuko wasn't sure what she meant, and decided not to comment.

"Be careful," Iroh warned, and Dakota nodded.

"We will, Iroh."

Zuko waited until Dakota turned back around, and began to jog toward the village. Dakota's footsteps filled the air as she hurried to catch up, and for a few minutes they ran in silence. When they reached the low village wall, Zuko moved to help Dakota up.

Only to find that Dakota was already jumping up on a fallen carriage beam, running up it and perching on the wall. The end of her shawl waved slightly in the breeze, and for a moment she looked like a stranger. But then she turned, and gentle brown eyes – almost black in the moonlight – made her Dakota again. She frowned at Zuko.

"Aren't you coming?"

* * *

Dakota looked down at Zuko, confused as to why he was still on the ground. Did he need help or something?

Zuko came to himself a second later, and gracefully jumped up to join her. His blue mask glinted in the light of the moon, and Dakota quickly turned to face forward again.

"How are we going to find him, anyway?"

"He reeked of alcohol when we passed him, so I assume he's going to be walking home from the bar around this time."

Dakota raised her eyebrows at this. "So there's a good chance we won't run into him?"

"Yeah. You got a better plan?" Zuko snapped, and Dakota shot him a look. The blue mask's eyeholes were dark, so she couldn't tell if he was looking at her.

"No. I wasn't attacking your plan, okay? I was just pointing out that it seems a bit of a long shot. But I don't have a better one, so let's stick with yours."

Zuko's head snapped around at the sound of drunken singing and the swish of swords being swung. Dakota wanted to smack her head against the wall she was perched on. Of _course_ Zuko would be right, of _course _the swordsman would choose that exact moment to show up.

Dakota couldn't see Zuko's face, but she could practically _taste_ the smugness radiating from him.

"Let's just get on with it," Dakota grumbled, and Zuko nodded before jumping to the nearest roof, silent as a cat. Dakota eyed the rickety shingles, and decided to take the safer route to the ground. She may have spent almost all of her life in gymnastics, but that didn't mean she was comfortable leaping from roof to roof without a care in the world.

Dakota stayed close to the wall of the nearest house, keeping an eye on Zuko, who was jumping to the next house. She followed him, careful to peek around corners before darting out into the streets. A few minutes later, Dakota almost shrieked when Zuko suddenly appeared beside her, arm held out to stop her from going forward.

The sound of footsteps and raucous singing was coming from their right. The swordsman would soon be passing their safe alleyway of shadow. Zuko's hand was a solid bar across Dakota's upper chest and shoulders, and she looked over at him.

She wished that she could see his face, because the mask was starting to disconcert her. It made Zuko into a different person, a person that was miles away from the Zuko whose fire she had felt just hours ago.

Dakota wasn't quite sure what to make of Zuko grabbing her hand and absorbing her anger. Before sharing fire, Dakota had tentatively considered herself as Zuko's friend, but now…she couldn't be tentative about it anymore. She could feel Zuko's trust, and she was sure that he could feel hers. She had been lingering on the edge of friendship for so long, and with one simple action, the boundary was dissolved. It was a sudden change, not one that Dakota had been expecting, and so it confused her to no end.

Zuko had willingly tapped into Dakota's emotions, and given her some of his own. Dakota remembered the strange but not unpleasant feeling of Zuko channeling his calm into her, the powerful spark to his fire that made her feel more in control of herself. Why had he done it? Was he just experimenting with the new aspect of Firebending? She had felt his curiosity through the link, but that was a minor thing, a hint of emotion in the background. Concern had been the dominant feeling underneath the projected calm.

Dakota had read stories about characters reading each other's minds and being able to sense emotions, but reading it and experiencing it were drastically different. The books never mentioned how _intimate _it was, how much trust it required. The stories never went into how confusing it was at first, to feel someone else's emotions along with their own.

What was even more confusing was the changes Dakota could feel in herself, changes that had started ever since sharing fire with Zuko that first time. It wasn't anything major, just little hints and suggestions in the depths of her thoughts.

Like with the swordsman she was watching at that moment. When she saw him taunting that little boy, she was surprised at the boiling anger that rose up inside of her. She had been that angry before, but normally she was able to contain it and rationalize it. She wasn't the kind of person to use violence to get a point across; she wasn't the type to let others see how upset she was.

But Dakota had wanted to _hurt_ that man, to hurl fire at him to make him dance like he was making the boy dance. In the moment, the rage exploded inside of her and threatened to come out. She had never felt so out of control before, and it wasn't until Zuko grabbed her hand that she realized how unusual her reaction was. Was Zuko just as affected by her emotions, or was Zuko's passionate nature more easily channeled?

It was partly because of that event that Dakota felt the need to mediate after making camp.

Dakota just had to be more careful, that was all. She came to the conclusion that the reason she was so easily affected by Zuko's emotions was because they were both so new to fire absorption. Now that Dakota was aware of it, she knew that she wouldn't be so easily swayed by Zuko's emotions again, and with practice it would probably become even easier.

That is, if the need to exchange fire ever arose again.

Dakota shook her head to clear it, and focused on the approaching swordsman. Zuko lowered his arm, and leaned over to whisper.

"You distract, I'll get him from behind."

Dakota swallowed hard, unsure of how to "distract" exactly, but nodded all the same. She had come this far; she couldn't afford to be afraid.

With that thought, Dakota stepped out of the alleyway and into the swordsman's path.

The man swayed to a stop, his green eyes blurry with alcohol. "Whazzgoinon? You one o' those _assassins_? C'mon, I'll take ya on, you bastar'…" he slurred, and Dakota rolled her eyes. She had been drunk before, but never to the extent that the man before her was. She hoped that she had never embarrassed herself like the man was doing now.

"You really should know your limits," Dakota said casually, and the man blinked stupidly at her.

"You're jus' a _girl_! Take off that shawl, baby, I'll show you what a _real_ assassin can do…" the swordsman leered, and Dakota grimaced. The man took a step toward her, and reached for Dakota's shawl. She ducked, and Zuko chose that time to strike. Dakota could feel a rush of air against her back as Zuko leapt over her. A loud smacking sound filled the air.

Dakota straightened, and frowned at the scene before her.

Zuko was towering over the fallen swordsman, who was clutching his bloody nose. The man made to return with an attack, but he was too slow. Another punch, and more blood poured down the man's face. Another, and the man was out cold, his eyes rolling up and disappearing into his eyelids. Another, and there was a sharp snap as his nose finally broke.

The sight made Dakota slightly sick, and she moved forward, grabbing Zuko's arm when he made to strike again. She knew for certain now that the anger she had felt before wasn't all her own, but also Zuko's. She felt the rage in his arm as it tensed against her grip; she heard his heavy breathing.

"Stop!" Dakota cried. "He's not worth it, he's not worth it…_look _at him!"

Zuko paused, and looked down at the unconscious man. The blood was shiny and slick in the light of the moon, and Dakota loosened her grip on the Firebender's arm. Zuko slowly lowered his fist, and moved forward, quickly unclipping the dual swords' sheath and tucking it under his arm.

Dakota noticed that Zuko wasn't using his right hand at all, and waited until they were by the river near their camp before confronting him. Iroh was fast asleep by the fire, an empty cup of tea next to his sleeping place.

"Take off your mask," Dakota gently ordered, and Zuko did so without hesitating. His face was somber and tense, and he stared at her silently, waiting for her reaction. Dakota sighed, tugging her shawl so that it hung around her neck and reaching for his right hand. Zuko flinched at contact, and Dakota very gently peeled off his black glove.

"Oh…" Dakota breathed sadly, staring down at the bloody mess that was his knuckles. Bruises were already forming just above his index and middle finger, and the skin had opened around the other knuckles, causing blood to seep around his fingers.

Zuko sighed, and Dakota gently pulled him down to sit by the river. Zuko hissed when she submerged his hand in the cold water, but didn't pull away. He seemed tired, as if the stint with the swordsman had sapped all of his energy. His golden eyes watched Dakota as she used her own shirt to dry off his hand and attempt to clean off the blood.

They didn't speak; there was nothing to say. Dakota knew why Zuko had beaten the man, and regretted coming along in the first place. She should have let Zuko go alone. If he had, there would have been no reason for him to injure himself in an attempt to defend her.

With a quick jerk, Dakota tore a wide strip out of her shawl, and used it to bandage Zuko's hand. He gritted his teeth in pain, and Dakota sent him an apologetic look. He nodded, and looked down at the ground. He waited until Dakota was done, and then reached down to yank off his glove.

Zuko held out his hand to her, a small ball of fire appearing on his palm.

The simple gesture was enough to make Dakota's throat clench. There were no words, but Zuko wanted to tell her anyway.

She created her own fire, and raised her hand until the two energies met.

Pain, sadness, confusion, flashes of guilt mixed with pride. The pain from his hand radiated throughout, but he wasn't focusing on the pain. His anger at the swordsman's cruel smirk came to the surface, and the urge to _hurt _was almost suffocating. Previous feelings of shame, as he danced before flames, desperately trying to get Azula to stop taunting him. Regret, sharp and jarring, regret that he never felt the need to _stop_ hitting the man.

Dakota opened her eyes, and stared up at Zuko. He was scared of her reaction; she could feel that through his fire. He wasn't meeting her gaze, and she waited until he did. She smiled at him, making sure he felt her lack of judgment, and then did something she never thought she would ever do.

She hugged him, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her. She was Zuko's friend, and so there was nothing stopping her from giving him the hug he so desperately needed.

Zuko stiffened in surprise, but eventually returned the embrace, awkward at first but slowly relaxing. His arms tightened around her waist, and he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

* * *

Little did either of the teens know, Iroh had been faking his slumber, and as such had seen the entire exchange. He watched Dakota and Zuko embrace for a moment longer, then rolled over.

_And so it begins,_ the old Firebender mused, and smiled knowingly to himself.


End file.
